


Come Closer

by XxlittledovexX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ball, Business, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Denial, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Joking, Love, Much plot, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, So much Ned and Cat fluff, also porn, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlittledovexX/pseuds/XxlittledovexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The innocence of youth is there to be corrupted.</p><p>→  I do not own anything except for my spelling errors.  ←</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I do always appreciate comments and kudos :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's first school day after the holidays.

_“Sansa!”_

Sansa sighed while she rubbed her eyes, feeling still terribly sleepy. She growled annoyed when she folded back her blanket as she had to leave the warm bed. Sansa didn’t want to stand up, not yet! It was still dark outside and the holidays had been hardly long enough to recover from the last school year.

_“Sansa!”_

Her mother yelled again. Did anybody have patience in this house? She quickly jumped out of bed and went to the door to open it.

_“I’m coming!”_

Somehow she stumbled down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. Dozily, she stuck her head in the door, opening it only slightly.

_“What?”_

Her mother gave her a severe look handing Sansa her breakfast. A bowl of cereal and her favorite tea was already standing on the table.

_“It’s already 7:28!”_

Sansa raised her eyebrows. _“Well?”_

Cat narrowed her eyes to slits.

_“You’re going to be late!”_

Sansa took the bowl with cereal and placed it on the kitchen table before she sat down. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer right behind her and placed it on the table.

_“I’m not going to be late!”_

Cat shook her head about the childish behavior of her daughter but Sansa ignored it and ate her breakfast.

 _“If you want to worry about someone it should rather be Arya! She is still sleeping and since it isn’t_ _my first day at high school I can allow to stand up at 7:28.”_

Sansa just wanted to draw **a bit** attention from herself to her sister, so she wouldn’t have to listen to an endless speech about her behavior, but Cat forgot about her completely and instead concentrated on Arya.

_“Your little sister is still asleep?”_

Before Sansa could say anything her mother had rushed up the stairs and was knocking wildly at Arya’s door.

_“Good morning sweetheart!”_

Her dad entered the kitchen and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_“Morning dad!”_

She mumbled while slurping the milk and crunching her cereal. He was already dressed in his black business suit and collected the documents for work. Her mother returned in the meantime, dragging Arya behind her.

_“Here!”_

Cat gave her a bowl with cereal just like Sansa and started to make the dishes. Arya ogled it warily.

_“I don’t want cereal, I want French toast!”_

By now, Cat was a nervous wreck. She threw the dirty cutlery back in the sink and pressed her lips together while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_“By the gods, Arya! It is 7:30 and you didn’t wash, you didn’t dress, you haven’t packed your school materials. Accordingly, you can be lucky if you get anything to eat.”_

Arya rolled her eyes but obeyed, sitting down next to Sansa. Both girls remained silent while they ate. The only thing that was audible was their mother scrubbing the dishes and Ned digging around for his stuff. Suddenly he sat down right in front of his daughters.

_“Before I forget it, you two have to take the bus!”_

The girls raised their eyebrows.

_“But dad! I don’t want to take the bus on my first school day!”_

_“It has to be Arya, I have to be at work earlier than usual and I can’t waste my time by driving the two of you.”_

Sansa didn’t have high regard for the work of her dad although she didn’t even know what he was doing exactly. Signing important contracts and such shit, she supposed. It was something in the whole lawyer division.

_“Ask John if he can drive you.”_

Sansa gave him a sarcastic laugh.

_“Before we ask John we rather walk.”_

Her halfbrother was a lazy person. He always stayed in bed until noon and when he was awake he just headed for the TV to lie there for the whole day. Her mother always worried about him. John dropped out of college, he wasn’t searching for a job and he was doing nothing! Nothing at all.

_"Vote!”_

Her little sister shouted.

_“Each participant raises her hand if he wants to be driven to school!”_

Arya’s and Sansa’s hands rose quickly. On the other edge of the table, Ned inhaled deeply and snarled.

_“You know what? You all think this is a democracy, but I assure you it is not!”_

He stood up and took his briefcase.

_“Both of you are taking the bus and there will be no debate!”_

Arya made some insulted noises to express her disapproval about this but Sansa remained silent. She didn't like to take the bus, even less with Arya but she could adapt. Her father was a bit tensed in the last time as he had obviously some problems in the company. He was always tired and in no good mood and she had sympathy with him. Whatever it was that stressed him, she hoped it would stop.

_“Have a nice day dad.”_

Sansa gave him a smile.

_“Thank you, sweetheart.”_

He gave her a hasty kiss on the cheek. Arya turned her head so he couldn’t kiss her as she was too offended. Ned just chuckled slightly and petted her head instead before he stormed to the door. As soon as Sansa was done with having breakfast she got back to her room and started to dress. She chose dark blue jeans and a dark red sweater, suiting her red hair. It was 7:37. She would make it easily but she wasn’t so sure about Arya, when her little sister ran past her opened door, slipping into her sweater and brushing her teeth at the same time.

_“The bus is here at 7:40!”_

She screamed after her, oppressing a laugh at Arya’s clumsiness. She stuck her head through the door.

_“I know, I know.”_

Sansa just put on some mascara and a bit of rouge and finished by brushing her hair. Somehow Arya was standing punctual next to her when the bus arrived. The sisters were lucky as there were still a few available seats. Sansa slipped in first to sit at the window. Although the bus ride took only 15 minutes, it was exhausting as hell. Arya hummed something the entire ride and Sansa had endured this mental torture for a long time but by now it was really annoying her. Her little sister only stopped when Sansa poked her in the ribs.

_“Ouch!”_

_“Stop humming!”_

Arya shook her head but obeyed.

_“Why are you so grumpy?”_

_“I’m just tired and you’re annoying.”_

She looked out of the window again. Until now it had been an awful first school day in the new year and Sansa had given up all hope that this day would become better long ago. Arya was fidgeting again.

_“Arya stop to wriggle!”_

_“I’m just excited!”_

Sansa remembered her first day at high school. She had been terribly nervous and excited about the people and the teachers too. The first year had even been funny and entertaining but then she had broke up with Joffrey and everything changed. The friends they had have together suddenly had to settle for one side. Dany and Margaery had chosen her and the other fools stayed with Joffrey but she didn’t even care about them any longer. They all deserved each other. Now she would start the third year, her graduation year.

_“Oh my fucking god!”_

Sansa jerked at the sudden squeaky scream coming from her sister.

_“Sansa, how do I look?”_

She ogled Arya. She was wearing a black jeans and a dark blue shirt with a strange fox in a triangle.

_“You look fine.”_

Sansa mumbled and gave her a kick so that she would stand up. The bus stopped with a bucking, causing most people to hold on. There was a big crowd when they started to leave the bus. As soon as they were on the compound, Arya vanished but that was no problem at all. Sansa found Dany and together they searched Margaery.

_“Man! I can’t believe that it’s our final year!”_

Dany sighed and faked a sniff.

_“I will miss high school.”_

Sansa knew that it had been sarcasm. All three of them, Dany, Margaery and Sansa wouldn’t miss a thing after leaving school. It only brought them pain, trouble and gave them sleepless nights. Sansa would merely miss the time with her girls but nothing else and as they would meet almost every day, she wasn’t sad.

_“Marg! Hey! We are here.”_

Dany waved her hands around and Margaery ran to them, hugging Sansa first and then Daenerys.

_“Guys, I’ve missed you.”_

Linking arms, they entered the school building. They found their class pretty quickly. The whole day Margaery was talking about new guys she saw at the compound and Dany about how she was not going to meet Jorah again but Sansa knew that that was a lie. They always argued and broke up. Dany always got mad and became exasperated with him and two days after, they were together again.  Sansa loved her but she had to admit that Dany was a bit of a stubborn diva sometimes. The day passed and soon she found herself sitting next to Arya in the bus again. Arya was blabbing something about her class and her teachers and how happy she was to finally be in high school but Sansa ignored her. She was tired and jaded.

When they arrived home at about 18:00 p.m. she only wanted to head for her room but her dad foiled her.

_“Sansa darling, would you please give me the vase on the kitchen counter.”_

She took it without a word and as she turned to hand it to her dad, it slipped past her fingers and almost hit the ground. In the last nick of time she could catch it.

_“Be careful! Or do you think that nothing of this costs anything?”_

Ned shouted and wrenched the obvious expensive piece of porcelain art from her. Sansa knew that it wasn’t a question meant to answer.

_“I’m sorry.”_

She just whispered and played with her fingers while her father was grabbing some fancy paper.

_“No! I am the one who is sorry, Sansa. I’m just a little bit- exhausted.”_

She gave him a lazy smile and patted his shoulder.

_“Me too dad, me too!”_

While she was heading for her room she tried to remember if anyone’s birthday was near as she couldn’t explain the present otherwise but she gave up when she remembered that she had still some stuff to do.

_It won’t be something important._

She told herself and sat down at her desk to start working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a fancy ball sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick and short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be ultra long and things will happen!

School was more boring than ever and Sansa had nearly started to believe that it would get exciting. She was making notes during the lessons, listened to Dany while she raved about Jorah as they were together again like she had predicted and tried to follow the lessons although she was again tired as hell. When she got home her mother immediately came up to her.

_“Sansa get ready! We have to go.”_

She was confused and dropped her bag before she followed Cat into the kitchen.

_“Where?”_

Her mother quickly grabbed her keys and lipstick and threw them into her purse.

_“To the mall to buy you a new dress and a new suit for your father.”_

She panted, instantly running back to the front door to grab her favorite scarf and her jacket.

_“Why?”_

Sansa asked, confusion still clearly written in her face.

_“Oh darling did he not tell you?”_

Her mother sighed frustrated and then tensed her jaw mumbling something Sansa couldn’t understand but it was clearly something about her father and his obliviousness.

_“Tell me what?”_

She asked trying to get any answer but Catelyn was already out of the door in the living room.

_“Ned!”_

_“Yes?”_

She could hear her father answer and soon after that he was standing right before her, Cat dragging him behind her.

_“You forgot to tell her!”_

Her mother almost hissed. Ned rubbed his eyes and sighed. He looked so whacked and deadly sick it almost frightened Sansa. The wrinkles around his eyes seemed deeper and his eye circles darker.

_“It’s okay mum, he can tell me now.”_

She quickly uttered and gave her dad a soft smile and he returned it. With a yawn he grabbed the car keys.

_“Our company is having a ball on Friday and your mother thought it to be an immeasurable good idea for you to accompany us.”_

Her jaw dropped. She should visit a real ball from an important company. She didn’t even think about how terrible her dancing was or how boring it could be with nothing but prigs surrounding her. All she could think about was her in a beautiful dress and an elegant big room with music playing.

_“What do you say Sweetheart?”_

A big smile graced her lips.

_“Shopping!”_

Sansa screamed happily and rushed out of the door to get in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball is here and Sansa is really nervous but also excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 1 part of the ball! I hope that this is somehow good.

 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_**She read about people she could never be, on adventures she would never have.** _

**_~ Pushing Daisies_ **

* * *

 

  **Sansa POV**

 

_“Isn’t she beautiful Ned?”_

Her father regarded Sansa carefully and grunted.

_“I would have nothing to object towards a higher neckline!”_

Sansa and her mother laughed. Ned was protecting his daughters only gentle. When Sansa turned 14, she wasn’t even allowed to wear skirts for a long time until her mother convinced him to let her. If it was up to him she was just allowed to wear clothes which would cover her up to her eyes.

_“Oh don’t be so grumpy honey.”_

Cat gave him a kiss and turned to Sansa.

_“We will wait in the car okay?”_

The girl nodded and her parents headed for the door, closing it behind them with a creak. Maybe her dad was right and she should have bought a dress with a higher neckline but now it was already too late to change. Quickly she put on her favorite pair of earrings and regarded herself in the mirror for one last time. The dark green dress fitted her perfectly. It was dainty with some sequins on the top and a loop around her waist but still elegant. Sansa loved the bushy petticoat most. She thought that it cut quite a figure.

_“Sansa!”_

The girl grabbed her purse and ran to the car, feeling like one of those Disney princesses who always climbed in their splendid carriages and drove to a wonderful ball with their beautiful dresses. The only thing she didn’t have was a prince charming. When she closed the car door her dad pulled away immediately as they were late. The street lights lightened the street and Sansa closed her eyes, trying to relax. Who knows what the future holds? Maybe she would get the perfect man after being with Joffrey. Maybe she would find true love after all. At this thought she smiled and fell asleep.

 

**Petyr POV**

 

Needless ball! If it wasn’t for the company and he had to go there, he would stay at home. Petyr didn’t feel much fondness towards balls. He didn’t like dancing, he didn’t like all the probably unavoidable fake laughs although he was good at playing and he didn’t like the company with all those uppity people who just threw balls because they were bored. The only thing he could stand was the drinks. Petyr sighed. Cat would be there…accompanied by her husband, Ned Stark.  He had liked her more when she had still been a Tully. Her red hair and her blue eyes, it was something that was etched in his memory and he would never forget it. He suppressed the feeling that crept inside of him when he thought of his first early love and grabbed the car keys.

It would become a tedious and exhausting evening, he was sure.

 

**Cat POV**

 

She had always loved balls and Sansa surely had gotten this fondness from her. As she looked back, she saw Sansa sleeping. Cat smiled. Her daughter was a real beauty. She had always been since the age of 9 or 10 but when she became a teenager that beauty blossomed. Cat turned to her husband and whispered to not wake the sleeping girl in the back.

_“Don’t be too strict tonight.”_

Ned looked at her for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the street.

_“What do you mean?”_

Cat rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be really arduous.

_“You know exactly what I mean Ned!”_

He didn’t say anything and just starred at the road. Occasionally he tensed his jaw and seemed as if he had something on the tip of his tongue but before he could spit it out she cut him off.

_“Let Sansa have a good time and don’t watch over her like an eagle for the whole evening. Our little girl is supposed to have fun.”_

Ned’s voice increased.

_“You are right. Our little girl!”_

He almost screamed.

_“Be quiet!”_

Cat hissed. Her husband sighed and regarded Sansa in the mirror.

_“She is still so young and there are enough wolfs to clutch their claws in her. We have to protect her!”_

She nodded and gave her husband a gentle look.

_“I know honey, but not tonight!”_

Cat was afraid. She was afraid that if she would lock Sansa in a cage, her little bird would fly away once she would open it and she was not ready to let go of her daughter. She wanted her to stay at home as long as it was possible and not to move out so soon as Robb. She wouldn’t want to lose another of her children in the next time.

_“Promise me! Promise me that you’ll leave her alone just for tonight.”_

A tear was running down her cheek when she faced Ned and he seemed almost shocked at her reacting so intense. Cat couldn’t resent him therefor as he didn’t know what was going on inside her. His facial expression got mellow and he sighed.

_“I promise.”_

Ned muttered and Cat squeezed his forearm, cheerful about his shift of opinion.

 

**Sansa POV**

 

She woke up when her dad hit the brakes a bit too much, turning into a street. They held in front of a big and superb house. Cars and limousines were already parking in front and elegant dressed people dismounting. Sansa was nervous as she had never been to a ball before although she had dancing lessons once.

_“Be careful.”_

She heard her father say to the valet parking guy and climbed out. When they entered the house, Sansa was left speechless.

_“Oh my gosh!”_

The whole room was decorated with bright shining lights and fresh white flowers everywhere. Two curved stairs with handrail festooned with black metal roses, rose in the middle leaving enough space to dance. There was a bar at the end of the room with colorful cocktails and a buffet. It was breathtaking.

_“That is wonderful!”_

Sansa breathed.

_“That’s what is called a ball sweetheart.”_

Her mother teased. A woman in a red velvet dress passed Sansa and she couldn’t take her eyes off of her before she recognized that everyone looked very beautiful in here, almost as if they were all porcelain dolls.

_“Oh I think I will grant me a cocktail.”_

Her mother left her standing with her dad and headed towards the bar. Sansa hugged her father and laughed slightly.

_“Smile dad!”_

_“I try my best.”_

He snorted and they started to explore the ballroom together which was a bit difficult as every two steps someone greeted Ned and started to talk to him. Of course Sansa would be the showpiece daughter, smiling and introducing herself politely.

_“Fools. Everyone!”_

Her father whispered, being on the edge after they had quit a long conversation with an old man. Sansa had found him nice. They were almost at the buffet when he stopped. Immediately she stopped too and raised one eyebrow.

_“Seven hells!”_

Ned almost spitted and Sansa looked in the direction her father was gazing but couldn’t see anything special.

_“What?”_

She asked curious and her father almost spitted.

_“Do you see that man talking to your mother?”_

She rose to her tiptoes and spotted her mother. She was leaning at the counter of the bar slurping a cocktail. Tequila Sunrise, gods her mother was embarrassing. Now she could see that she was talking to a man. He wasn’t big but bigger than Cat and Sansa herself for sure. He wore a black suit and held a whiskey or something like that. The glass was almost empty and he was drinking fairly swift. Sansa wouldn’t guess him older than 40 although his hair was slightly grey at his temples but somehow it was matching his appearance.

_“Yes, I see him.”_

She finally said and Ned inhaled deeply.

_“He is one of my workmates. I just can’t stand him.”_

Sansa linked arms with him and laughed, tearing him away from the crowd to the buffet.

_“Oh dad, whom do you like? That would be quicker!”_

_“No I really don’t like him and I didn’t think that he would come. Did you know that your mother and he were close when they were children?”_

Sansa shook her head.

_“No, I didn’t but what’s so bad thereon?”_

_“You don’t know him! He is a sneaky man.”_

She took a sandwich and cramped it down Ned’s mouth.

_“Oh please! You sound paranoid.”_

Her dad chewed hasty and shook his head.

_“If you would know him, you wouldn’t think I’m paranoid.”_

_“I don’t need to know him to be sure that you are paranoid.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been on a ball before so I don't now how to describe all the things going on but I do my best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ned, Cat and Sansa have arrived at the ball, the action can begin.

**He wanted to ask her what sound a heart made when it broke from pleasure, when just the sight of someone filled you the way food, blood and air never could, when you felt as if you'd been born for only one moment and this, for whatever reason, was it.**

**~ Dennis Lehane**

* * *

 

**Cat POV**

 

She hadn’t known it! She really hadn’t. Ned didn’t tell her that Petyr would come as well but she had to admit that it should have been obvious. Anyway, right after she arrived at the bar he had appeared out of nowhere and what should she have done? Run away? But whatever! Now she was leaning against the bar and talking to him.

_"How are you doing at work?”_

 It was a question out of polite behavior. Cat wasn’t interested in his work; she wasn’t even interested in Ned’s work. Petyr chuckled.

_"Nothing new.”_

He sipped on his drink and cleared his throat.

_“You’re here with Ned?”_

He seemed tensed at this question.

_“Yes! Me, Ned and Sansa.”_

She answered quickly. Petyr raised his eyebrows.

_“Sansa? I haven’t seen her since she was 10 or something like that.”_

_“9.”_

Cat corrected him. A long and embarrassing silence emerged and she didn’t know what to say. What should she have said anyway? That she was sorry, she dumped him all this years ago in high school? That she was sorry for expelling him from her life? Thankfully a man came and announced that the dancing would begin in a view minutes.

_“I’ll fetch Ned and head to the ballroom, you’re coming with us?”_

Cat gave him a smile and Petyr pressed his mouth into a thin line.

_“I don’t feel the urge to do so.”_

_“Okay, we’ll see later than._

She accepted his refusal and turned around, leaving him back at the bar.

 

**Petyr POV**

It hurt. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known it would hurt, but like this? It was terrible to see her so happy and content. At the question if he wanted to come and dance with them Petyr had to oppress a sarcastic laugh. Of course he wanted to go dancing with the love of his life and her husband.

 _I don’t feel the urge to do so_. Wasthe best answer he could think of rather than crushing the glass in his hand.

Before he could have said anything, she was already gone, somewhere in the crowd. He decided to head for the buffet and it was easy as most people were already leaving for the ballroom. Of course there had to be salmon, caviar and lobsters. Everything had to be expensive and noble to maintain the reputation of the company. It made him sick looking at the view people, cramming the food down as if they were starving for the last weeks. Maybe he shouldn’t have come after all, maybe he should have stayed home and lied that he was ill or something like that. Petyr recognized sadly that his drink was already empty and sighed in frustration. Not even the whole alcohol in this damned house could make this evening any better. Just as he wanted to go back to the bar to fetch another drink, he caught sight of red hair out of the corner of his eyes. Hadn’t Cat been gone dancing? He could already hear the music so she had to be in the ballroom. Petyr turned to see what caught his attention. Now he could clearly see that it was not Cat, although the woman was standing with her back to him. She was much smaller than Catelyn and her hair was also a bit longer but it was the same shade of red. He considered if it would be worth crossing the space between him and her to see her from her front but before he could pass a decision the mysterious woman turned around and he saw her. She was no woman but a girl and a pure vision.  Fresh red hair fell in waves over her shoulders, she had a slim body and her skin was pale and smooth. And Blue eyes. Not the bluest and purest sea would do her blue eyes justice! Pertyr’s breath caught. She was a real portrayal of Cat as if someone would have copied her. His brain started to work and suddenly it made click in his head. It had to be her, it had to be Sansa. He had to talk to her, needed the chance to get to know her better and so he began to move when she was just starting to eat something out of a bowl.

 

**Sansa POV**

 

_“Come Ned! They start with the dancing.”_

Her mother suddenly appeared next to Sansa and her dad at the buffet, impatiently tearing at Ned’s sleeve. Ned set his glass down and turned to his daughter.

_“You want to come with us honey?”_

_“No thanks dad! I don’t really like dancing and I have nobody to dance anyway.”_

__“_ Come on, you don’t want to wait alone here, don’t you?”_

Before she could say anything, she saw her mother shooting a glare to her dad that was almost frightening.

_“Not tonight Edduard!”_

She whispered and Sansa was confused as her mother called Ned only by his full name when it was really important.

_“But I told you that she is still so-“_

_“No!”_

Her mother growled and her dad seemed to give up. His look was somehow concerned but he smiled.

__“_ Okay, we’ll see you later than.”_

_“Have fun!”_

She screamed after them and ogled the buffet. That was indeed expensive food. Somehow she was disgusted by all of this, she didn’t eat lobster nor did she eat caviar. When she caught sight of a big bowl with fruit salad, she grabbed a small bowl and took a bit, just to taste. The evening had been rather boring until now to her disappointment. Of course she hadn’t expected the perfect fairytale evening but ... she didn’t know what she had expected. But she didn’t regret to accompany her parents on this evening. She had a new dress and got to know some of the workmates of her father. It was okay. Sansa could hear the music starting in the ballroom and out of reflex she looked up almost dropping the bowl as a man was standing right in front of her.

_“Holy shit!”_

She blurted out and the man raised one eyebrow, giving her a somehow amused look.

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten/scare you.”_

Sansa noticed that he was observing her carefully before he put out his hand.

_“My name is Petyr Baelish, and how’s yours?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is in full swing and Sansa makes an interesting acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 part done. Took me long enough but I hope that it doesn't suck for I was really overthinking and correcting it over and over again as I wasn't content at all at the beginning.

_**He that can have patience can have what he will.** _

**~Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

 

**Petyr POV**

 

_“My name is Petyr Baelish, and how’s yours?”_

It was a needless question. Of course he knew that it had to be Sansa but he didn’t think it necessary to tell her, as it would be of advantage.

_“Sansa, Sansa Stark.”_

She took his hand and shook it. It was a fleeting handshake. Somehow the girl seemed a bit wary and frightened.

_“You don’t have to be afraid, really not! I work with your father, Ned Stark.”_

She nodded hasty.

_“Yes I know, actually he told me a bit about you right before when you were talking to my mother.“_

Petyr couldn’t oppress to raise an eyebrow.

_“Really? What did he say?”_

The young lady smiled abashed and pressed her slender fingers around the bowl she was still holding, her knuckles turning white.

_“Oh nothing important, just a few things….stuff…not much...he doesn’t really like-”_

She cut off in mid-sentence and blushed, realizing that she had almost told him something that may offend him. Petyr chuckled already knowing what Ned said.

_“He doesn’t like me, doesn’t he? I can’t hold it against him!”_

Sansa shook her head and stuttered.

_“No, it’s….it’s not like that!”_

_“That’s aright little one; let’s just say that I’m not devoted to him either.”_

She perked her eyebrows up.

_“He can be quiet stuffy.”_

The girl smiled and actually had to oppress a laugh at his last statement and Petyr had to admit that it was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. If the girl had been shy before, she woke up by now because she started talking; they talked a lot about her school and his work and Cat, Arya, John, Robb and so on but mostly about Sansa. Petyr couldn’t resist asking her about her life, he wanted to get to know her. After some time, once they had gone over all topics, a brief silence spread before Sansa began to speak again.

_“Why are you not in the ballroom with the others, Mr. Baelish?”_

_“I fear that I’m not a big friend of dancing and please call me Petyr!”_

She gave him a coy smile.

_“Well, Petyr...”_

The way his name rolled off her tongue made him tingle all over.

_“It’s a real shame where I would have loved to dance tonight.”_

Was she challenging him? Of course she was and Petyr was not that stupid to let the chance to dance with Sansa Stark slip. This was getting much more exciting than everything else in the last five years.

_“If it would make you happy, I could make an exception and try for tonight my fair lady.”_

He dropped a curtsey for fun and offered her his arm. Sansa chuckled but linked arms with him and together they headed for the ballroom.

 

**Sansa POV**

 

He was quiet an interesting man! It was fun to talk with him and he was the only one where she didn’t feel treated like a child, not at all. Of course she knew it wouldn’t please her father if she would appear with him on the dance floor but she didn’t care much in this particular moment. It has always been her dream to visit such a great ball and dancing could only make it better. They passed the first line of guests who were already watching the other pairs dancing. Her palms grew sweaty with every step she took and she could her heart beat so fast, she was afraid it would jump out at any minute. Sansa tried to remember that she probably had an experienced dancer by her side and clenched her fingers in Petyr’s arm as if she had to make sure he was still there. He seemed to notice her tension.

_“Did you dance before?”_

He asked whispering.

_“I had dancing lessons once.”_

The girl answered patently as if it would give him enough information to judge if she had been 6, 10 or 16 during these so mentioned dancing lessons.

_“But that was long ago!”_

She quickly added and he nodded.

_“Let me lead you in that case!”_

He whispered softly and Sansa didn’t dare to protest. She simply nodded and soon she found herself standing with him on the dance floor, one of his hands already placed on her hip, the other taking her hand. All these people standing around the floor and watching with curious eyes, it made her nervous. Sansa felt so observed. She quickly bowed forwards and captured Petyr’s ear.

_“I changed my mind! I can’t do this. I am not even sure if I like dancing, I think I hate it.”_

He shook his head.

_“Don’t be afraid of things just because you haven’t tried them before! There is always a first time for everything.”_

She nodded silently and took a deep breath, trying to remember some steps, some motions…anything she had learned when she was younger but her head was empty when Petyr gave her a small push to make her step backwards. The first seconds were awful. He tried to guide her through the amount of people and she was making a total mess out of it by sometimes stepping on his feet or stumbling back when she should make a step to the side. And when Sansa thought it couldn’t get more embarrassing and worse, it really got better. She tried to focus on him, no matter how hard it was to not get lost in his stunning facial features, and she did something else. She tried to trust him. That he wouldn’t let her fall or let go of her hand and she would stand there all alone looking like the baby she was right now. And obviously it worked because suddenly she felt like walking on water with every step she took. Her hair was pushed over her shoulder whenever he would turn her over and she smiled proudly when she met his steps with her own without making a mistake.

_“You seem to enjoy it for someone who doesn’t like to dance.”_

She had been so lost in the dance; it nearly shocked her when she perceived Petyr’s voice.

_“I admit I like it. But don’t tell me you want to deny that you like it as well while you so clearly do!”_

He couldn’t tell her that he didn’t enjoy it, that would be a terible lie.

_“I won’t deny.”_

Petyr smiled and spun her around once more. Sansa squeaked slightly when she almost stumbled over her own feet and at that he gave a deep laugh.

_“Are you laughing at me?”_

She tried to sound offended.

_“I would never! You just have such a buoyant and pleasant temper, it is refreshing.”_

She tried to oppress to blush but she already felt the heat creeping up her cheeks and from Petyr’s self-confident smirk she could tell that he saw it as well. Suddenly the music stopped while she was still repeating her steps and so it was unavoidable that when Petyr stopped his movements, she bumped right into him when he was supposed to step back. It was no gently hit, rather a knockout blow. She could hear him inhale sharply when she hit his chest.

_“I’m sorry.”_

The girl whispered frantic.

_“Don’t be.”_

He rasped and sounded a bit haggard. Sansa was afraid she really hurt him.

_“I’m really sorry..I-I’m just so terribly awkward, I didn’t mean to-“_

He interrupted her quickly and took her arms, pulling her close to him.

_“Sansa it’s okay.”_

A small laugh escaped his lips. She tried to clear her throat and start a conversation but nothing came out. Could have someone hold it against her? His eyes had this strange grey-green colour and this cloudy gaze and he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Sansa was still so breathless; she couldn’t control the rapid rise and fall of her chest and Petyr’s hand was now resting at her back as if she would fall down as soon as he would let go. She could have lost herself in this moment with him but the universe or rather a specific person wanted it otherwise.

_“Sansa?”_

Both, Petyr and Sansa darted apart even if they hadn’t seen who spoke; they both knew the voice and the trouble that comes with it. Through all the pairs still on the dance floor, he was standing almost right opposite of her and Petyr.

_“Dad?”_

Sansa asked carefully, testing if he was mad. She could see his jaw tense and his chest rise heavy.

_“We have to go now!”_

Ned said through gritted teeth and took Sansa’s wrist, trying to tear her to the exit but she broke away.

_“Dad, please!”_

She whined, speaking a silent pray to his decent behavior. He was making a scene right in front of all people, most important Petyr!

_“Sansa say goodnight, now! Baelish.”_

Her father let go of her hand and gave Petyr a short nod and then he left them alone, looking over his shoulder.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Sansa whispered and looked at her hands, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

_“No need to be. I guess he is one of the overprotecting fathers?”_

He gave her a strangely reassuring feeling.

_“Yes he is indeed.”_

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking up.

_“I’m sure that he doesn’t only care that you are in bed early but rather tries to control you.”_

_“Yes, he may also be worried because you are paying attention to me.”_

_“He **may** be worried.”_

Petyr echoed and snorted. He was indeed a bit angry. At Ned!

_“I’m sorry that you have to leave but I hope we can attach soon.”_

She didn’t even have to force a smile despite how stupid she was feeling right now, it just crept upon her lips at his words.

_“I hope so too.”_

A soft hand came down to rest on the girl’s shoulder.

_“Come now Sansa or your father will get angry. Good night Petyr.”_

Her mother tried to defuse the situation with her tender temper like she did so many times.

_“Good night Catelyn. It was a pleasure to see you once again.”_

Cat nodded in return and also headed for the exit and for an inpatient and grumpy Ned standing right next to the door.

_“I guess I have to say goodbye too.”_

Sansa bit her lip and crocked her head to the side.

_“I guess we have…”_

Petyr agreed.

_“Good night little Miss Stark, come home safe and sleep well.”_

He took her smooth hand and breathed a kiss upon the back of her hand.

_“Good night Mr. Baelish!”_

She gave him one last of her ravishing smiles and then gathered her clothing to dart out of the room. When she was long gone and he just found himself standing there starring at the spot where she had stood not long ago, he finally managed to whisper.

_“Petyr. It’s Petyr.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate some critical feedback so don't bother leaving some behind. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time to get another ship into the story so I settled with Dany and Jorah!

Sansa liked the lazy Saturdays. She liked the Sundays even the better but today was also okay with her. It had already been late after they had left the ball yesterday and Sansa had hurried to climb into bed. She woke around ten or eleven and didn’t even attempt to stand up, not until Arya was up and started to slam doors. Immediate Sansa stood up and slammed hers too. She sat down on her bed again and grabbed her phone from her desk. 3 missed calls and 4 text messages all from Dany.

 **_9:27_ ** _Sansa I need your help!_

 ** _9:42_ ** _Call me back as soon as you are aw_ _ake. Please, it’s important!_ _xoxo Dany_

 ** _10:06_ ** _Why aren’t you answering? It’s already 10 a.m._

 ** _10:58_ ** _I think I’m going crazy if you don’t reply within the next two minutes!!!!!_

The last message had just been 6 minutes ago. With a sigh she hit Dany’s number and pressed the phone to her ear. She hadn’t had to wait long and she could already hear this familiar high pitched voice.

_”Why are you calling me back only now? I was worried that something might have happened to you!”_

Sansa breathed a quiet and amused laugh.

_“I’m totally fine, why should have something happened to me?”_

_“You weren’t answering…”_

Daenerys voice snapped back. She was quiet angry somehow.

_“I got home late yesterday and I’m still tired. I’m sorry Dany!”_

Sansa knew that it was pointless to fight with her about something completely unnecessary. The best way was to apologize for nothing just so she would calm down and it worked.

_”Whatever, I need your help.”_

_”I got that so far from your lovely messages.”_

Sansa joked and stood up from her bed to move to her wardrobe. She pulled out some panties and a bra before she threw them on the bed.

_“So what’s the matter?”_

She asked after a rather long silence, ‘long silence’ if one would start from the premise that it was Dany talking to her.

_“Can you come over?”_

Sansa pressed her eyes shut. She was so tired and Dany could be so exhausting sometimes, especially when she was furious and she sounded very much furious at that moment.

_“Does it have to be like right now?”_

There was an even longer silence on the other end than before and soon after Sansa could hear some quiet sobs.

_“Yes!”_

Daenerys finally answered with her voice husky and quivering.

_“Okay, now don’t cry Sweetheart.”_

She tried to calm her down while getting her blue pullover and her ripped skinny jeans but she was not able to reassure her upset friend and so she gave in.

_“Listen Dany! I’m coming over right now; just give me 30 minutes okay?”_

_“Thank you Sansa.”_

She said good bye and threw her mobile phone on the bed next to her clothes. Sansa sighed. She could have really needed a day off from everything but that wasn’t going to happen obviously. Dany was her friend and she loved her she really did but right now she was just a burden.

It was 11:25 a.m. when Sansa was ready and running downstairs. She told Jon quickly that she was going to visit Dany as her parents were still asleep and slammed the door behind her when she left.

She knew why Dany had been crying on the phone earlier. She knew exactly that it was because of Jorah, it just had to be about him. It was always about him! She just hoped that this time it was finally the end of them as a couple because clearly they were making each other and everyone around them crazy.

_“Just don’t tell her that you think the whole thing with Jorah is a waste of time!”_

Sansa whispered to herself while she was crossing the street, already spotting the old brick house. Dany’s family had restored it not long ago when they had moved here. It had something magical. From the outside it looked almost as if from another century and you would picture some old creepy and grumpy lady living there but in fact, when the door opened you could receive just a small fraction of their wealth. She pressed the door bell with regret about letting herself be chattered on like always but the feeling went away real quick when Dany opened. A blanket had been thrown over her shoulders and her nose and eyes were red from all the crying and blowing her nose. She looked so miserable and sick that Sansa pushed the anger aside that brought her to the edge whenever she had to admit to herself that it was Dany’s fault she had such heartache as she always went back to him.

_“Thank you for coming.”_

The blonde whispered quietly and took one step back to let Sansa in. She took off her shoes and coat and followed Dany to her room. Her parents weren’t home like most of the time. Aerys and Rhaella were business people just like Ned with the exception that they were always traveling to make some important deals for their company. Her older brother Rhaegar had already moved out just like Robb and her younger brother Viserys was still staying at home and being some kind of bachelor just like Jon leaving the house only to pay a visit to some girls and ‘pay a visit’ meant sex. Their families were quiet similar. It was kind of said that Dany was alone all the time Sansa thought whilst they were going up the stairs. _She_ wouldn’t be able to get along with being so lonely.

_“Have you come to visit the infant who is once more weeping about her wannabe lover?”_

Sansa smiled when she observed the familiar voice at the end of the stairs. It seemed as if Dany wasn’t entirely alone today.

_“Pardon Viserys, he’s just being a prick like always and the fact that he doesn’t have a girl right now to put his little worm in makes him just the more nasty if he isn’t already.”_

Dany loved her brother, she always had but that didn’t remedy them both always nagging at each other. Sansa liked Viserys too. He was quiet funny and enjoyable to have him around but she attributed it to the fact that she didn’t had to have him around all the time because she was sure that it would drive her made if she would live with him under one roof. Nonetheless Sansa hugged him shortly but tightly while Dany had already disappeared in her room.

_“Good to see you again nasty boy.”_

She laughed and studied him shortly. He hadn’t changed much since she last saw him which had to be about 5 months ago. He still had the same style, the same cheekbones and the same expression. If she had to be honest, she would admit that she had always found him to be handsome. When she and Dany had been smaller he was her secret crush. Of course the older brother of her best friend had to be her childhood sweetheart. That had been such a cheap cliché! In fact she was having still a crush on him when she got older but Sansa soon realized that he wasn’t treating girls all too lovely so she stopped to seek his presence by not spending conspicuous lots of time at the Targaryen place anymore. But no time point in the story changed a thing about him being handsome.

_“You are completely right! It is good to see you.”_

He responded with a smirk. Sansa caught him letting his eyes roam her for a view seconds. Was he checking her out?

_“I can’t remember you being so pretty.”_

She could feel herself blush and desperately tried to oppress to giggle just like a child would probably do it.

_“The boys must be after you.”_

He continued and she was getting nervous. She had never been able to take compliments without looking retarded.

_“I don’t need the foolish boys being after me, I need the men being after me.”_

She responded with a grin and Viserys let out a laugh.

_“Well, in fact I can serve in that matter.”_

She could feel the heat on her cheeks. She surely looked terrible right now.

_“It’s nice to hear that you can’t remember me being pretty as I had apparently been outrageous ugly! You are probably the only one who can make a compliment and an insult at the same time.”_

Sansa crossed her arms and took a view steps past him before he grabbed her arm and she was forced to spin around.

_“I am the only one who apparently doesn’t care about the past but the present and not about insults but about perfect beauty.”_

The blonde Targaryen boy winked at her and she shook her head with a laugh.

_“You are the only one who is a crawler! Now stop hitting on my friend and piss off.”_

Dany screamed out of her room sounding clearly pissed and no one liked to have a pissed Dany around. Viserys rolled his eyes and let go of Sansa’s arm before he went downstairs.

_“I planned to leave anyway because believe it or not but I do have a girl to stick my cobra in.”_

Dany screamed something after him about him having no cobra but a little worm like she had said before and soon after that the house door slammed and Sansa entered her friend’s room.

_“Since when are we referring to our genitals with animals?”_

She asked jokingly and closed the door behind her before she sat down next to Dany on the bed.

_“Tell me what happened.”_

Sansa said, trying to be soothing and reassuring.

_“As if you wouldn’t know.”_

Dany mumbled and blew her nose. Her room looked a bit dirty Sansa recognized, only used handkerchiefs and dirty laundry covering the floor.

_“Well let’s play the game ‘Dany and Jorah dramatize again and her good friend Sansa plays as if she wouldn’t know anything and listens to her’.”_

Daenerys smiled, pulled the blanket tighter around her small body and started to narrate. Sansa listened. She listened long, so long that it almost seemed to her as if the seasons and tides changed in front of her eyes. It was already 12:37 p.m. when Dany finally came to an end and Sansa could speak again. It had been the normal drama like always. Jorah didn’t gave her any space and Dany was interacting too much with other boys like Daario Naharis.

_“What are we supposed to do?”_

Her friend asked confused.

_“Now we know two things. Well at least I do as an out stander because the two of you never seem to get it. You love each other.”_

Sansa sighed and smiled. She was not lying, she was completely honest!

_“Want to know why I know?”_

Dany nodded.

_“Whoever spends more than one second with you and Jorah knows it. It’s almost ridiculous how much affection you both have in your eyes when you look at each other, it really is. It is cheesy but it is true. You wouldn’t react so strong to a person if you wouldn’t care for the person and both of you do that’s why you fight so often. You love each other, it’s that simple.”_

Daenerys snorted obviously disagreeing,

_“Okay maybe not simple but yeah.”_

_“I don’t know if I can believe you that.”_

Dany gave her a skeptical look and bit her lip. She was clearly not sure whether she should over think Sansa’s opinion on her relationship problems or just ignore it.

_“You really can believe me Dany and I don’t mean that because I want to tell you what you want to hear but because I mean it. If I would tell you what you want to hear I wouldn’t tell you the following.”_

_“And what is that?”_

Sansa took a deep breath. This surely wouldn’t be as easy as she thought it would be.

_“You two are too different. That’s why it doesn’t and won’t work in the long run.”_

Sansa watched as her friend gulped and nodded understanding.

_“What would you advise me to do as my friend?”_

_”Try to spend as much time as possible with him as long as you both can tolerate each other otherwise you will regret it excruciatingly sooner or later.”_

Of course it wasn’t what she wanted to hear but as she had said before Sansa was her friend. She was there to tell Dany her honest opinion on everything and surprisingly she took it kindly. After they had talked, they cooked spaghetti bolognese and fooled around. They spent the rest of the day watching cheesy love films and eating lots of chocolate just like a typical girl’s night would proceed. All the time they were swooning over her favourite actors and singers and occasionally Sansa’s mind drifted off to the ball and the dance with Petyr. It was dark and late when she left, even Viserys were also already returning home. She breathed in the cold air when she had left the house. It was a beautiful clear night with many stars. She felt really good. She had told Dany the truth regardless of how hard it had been and for that she felt some kind of relieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me rather long to post again but here I am! The next chapter will contain Sansa and Petyr meeting again and it won't be difficult to read out where they will meet.

**Petyr P.O.V.**

_“We have been working on this case for months now!”_

Richard Thompson’s spit flew meters as he talked. He was sweat-soaked, his breath was frantic and a vein of anger formed onto his forehead while his eyes were roaming everybody in the room. Petyr fiddled with his pen and stared at the papers in front of him. The meeting had been convoked this morning when everyone had been entering their offices. It hadn’t been surprising after the scandal yesterday.

_“We need to know everything about our clients and it certainly doesn’t help when we want to prove that the wife had an affair and get to know that her husband, our client, did too just when we’re in court!”_

They had officially screwed things up and no one could be angry at Thompson for being angry with them. He was a good lawyer and an even better boss. Nobody had as much experience as him in the business nor as much history as he had in the whole lawyer section. There was never a word leaving his mouth that wasn’t the absolute truth and accordingly they had really made a mess when it was him saying so. Petyr looked around. There were just tired and sometimes upset faces all over the table. Everyone was a little whacked for failing so heavily after so much work. All of the sudden Gary Johnson jumped up.

_“He brought this on his own by not telling us, I don’t see where this is supposed to be our fault.”_

Thompson shook his head and sighed.

_“We were the ones who should make a tidy cut through this marriage and we failed! He is a famous an influential man with millions of dollars consequently it is our fault and we won’t accuse him otherwise we are rid of this case and will get some taunting remarks and I won’t let this company be dragged through the mire.”_

Petyr watched Gary who was obviously over thinking something before the man who probably had the worst taste in clothing dared to make a proposal as bluntly as it was embarrassing for a successful and historical company like this here.

_“We terminate our liaison before he can do it.”_

He swore that he could hear some sucking in their breath while everyone watched the boss for his reaction.

_“We won’t do that!”_

Thompson said through clenched teeth and stood up, moving to the big window and turned his back on everyone. Gary opened his mouth again but Petyr cut him off before more stupid words could slip out and would lead to unnecessary overtime inflicted by Thompson.

_“To terminate the contract is no solution no matter how fucked up this marriage is or pushing aside the fact that he lied to us, we still have to conduct him. If we would terminate the contract we would give up and then we would be dragged through the mire more than ever for being such cowards, not even able to finish the job.”_

The boss turned around again and sat down. The vein on his forehead was gone and he seemed to have calmed down.

_“It doesn’t matter anymore what we did wrong but we have to dig ourselves out of the shit we got into.”_

He finally rasped and some approving noises rung out from all over the room.

 _“_ How?”

The one question nobody had an answer to and nobody liked to hear.

_“I don’t know.”_

It even surprised Petyr to hear such words leaving his bosses mouth.

_“The jury’s faces said everything when his wife told us that this scumbag had betrayed her too. Our whole image of the good husband who got hurt by his cheating wife got destroyed in a millisecond. We built everything upon that. There is just a slight chance that we will gain the trust of the court again.”_

If there would be a way to win this case after all it meant a lot of work for everyone. One look at his watch and Petyr knew that it was about time to leave and make some calls. He was still stuck with the fucking Miller case. The son of the mayor had apparently been caught doing some illegal stuff and assaulting a minor and now he had to prove the contrary. The boy was a brat and not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, that much was clear but he was a brat Petyr had to protect from a prior and community service. Fortunately Thompson seemed to come to an end.

_“From now on I want everyone to check on our information until we are a 100% sure that we know every bloody detail we have to know especially when it is someone important we are representing!”_

He roamed the room, looking at everyone and apparently catching the new green lawyer only sweet 29 years old playing with his mobile phone.

_“Anderson!”_

The boy startled at the barking admonishment and almost turned pale much to the joy of Petyr.

_“Did I make myself clear?”_

_“Yes Mr. Thompson, very clear.”_

_“Good.”_

He murmured and stood up with a sigh.

_“The meeting is finished. Go back to work.”_

Petyr grasped his documents and stood up, attempting to leave the room along with the others when his boss held him back by grasping his arm.

_“Don’t fuck up the Miller case! We don’t need another headline making a mockery of us.”_

He hissed and Petyr simply nodded, leaving without a single word. He was working for Thompson since ages and knew what he demanded of his personnel. If you did your job right you didn’t need to apprehend anything and ideally Petyr was very accurate doing his job. He passed the threshold and was relieved to finally have his peace when a familiar figure appeared next to him. Petyr hadn’t even noticed him being part of the meeting but it made sense that he had been convoked too.

_“Petyr.”_

He gave him a nod and Petyr returned it approving before he murmured.

_“Ned.”_

Both men kept ambling along the hallway together and silently, passing all the futuristic glassy offices on the way. Somewhere between the end of the hallway and the office of Thompson the older one cleared his throat and started to talk.

_“I wanted to apologize. Cat gave me fair warning that my behaviour this Friday on the ball may not have been quiet appropriate. I hope you don’t take it personal but I just worried about Sansa as she is so easy influenced by people and I doubt that being a lawyer and sometimes representing bad people like thieves, drug dealers or rapists is the right influence.”_

Petyr could clearly see the discomfort in Ned’s face. Was it really so hard for him to apologize though Petyr hadn’t even needed an apology. He hadn’t felt offended in the slightest last Friday.

_“I hold no grudge! After all she is your little girl; I assume that more fathers would react like that and that more mothers would make them aware of their behaviour.”_

_“Cat doesn’t make me aware she practically growls at me.”_

Ned joked and Petyr let out a fake chuckle. He couldn’t imagine that anything leaving Catelyn’s mouth could sound like a growl or something like that.

_“She is honest.”_

He answered and Ned nodded approving.

_“Yes she is.”_

He confirmed and both remained silent for a while, just starring at each other uncertain of what to say or what to do before Petyr broke the silence.

_“Anyway, I have some work to do.”_

He turned around without waiting for a response and entered his office. He had used his work as an excuse to end the conversation of course but it was also true. His informant had told him that Blake Miller would be in a club called “The Origin” tomorrow night and Petyr had to go there. If there was anything his client was holding back he had to know it and what better way to find out than playing watch dog? He would be directly in attendance and could intervene whenever it would be necessary. Petyr was familiar with the establishment his client was about to visit and it was not a clean one. If Blake Miller would decide all of the sudden to assault another girl or do drugs one more time, he would get the chance there and it would get pretty bad. Neither the company nor Blake nor the mayor and especially not Petyr needed that, so it was settled. He would go there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the location where Sansa and Petyr will meet again is pretty much obvious now but that's okay as I'm sure that many may have an idea where I'm going with that but I wouldn't be too sure about what's gonna happen and what's not ;)
> 
> Feedback is very much welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before Petyr and Sansa meet again!

**Sansa P.O.V.**

 

_"Want to bet they are together again tomorrow?"_

Margaery’s voice rung out from the loudspeaker of Sansa’s phone which she had tossed onto the bed next to her while she was learning for the upcoming math test.

_"I don’t bet with you whether they reassume their relationship or not."_

Sansa answered and tried to recall the formula for the first derivative while she restlessly tapped her pen against her book.

_"Why not? Is it because you are a too good human who doesn’t bet about the luck of others?"_

_"No, just because it isn’t funny anymore because you already know how it turns out."_

Both girls chuckled shortly. It wasn’t like Sansa or Margaery were heartless people who found the suffering of their friend amusing or something to make fun about but Dany was not suffering anymore but purely dramatizing. Most of all she and Jorah were choosing their heartaches theirselves by always breaking up because of unnecessary stuff and that was now really not the matter of Sansa and Marg.

They were clearly not excluding her it was just that Sansa had developed a deeper friendship with Margaery thanks to the fact that Dany liked to abandon her friends a bit whenever there was a boy coming into her life.

_"You are coming with us tonight, right?"_

Sansa bit her lips and oppressed a sigh. Today in the morning she had got a message from Margaery asking her whether she wanted to go out tonight to a new night club and she hadn’t answered right away. So far she hadn’t been too delighted about this offer.

_"I will consider it."_

_"Oh Sansa no! You don’t want to end like Dany and always rot at home, pitying yourself or do you?"_

Well Margaery was somehow right. It had been a long time ago that she had been to a night club. Something like that was of course not comparable with the ball last Saturday …

In clubs you always get hit on by much more younger and smaller boys with poor pick-up lines and you rejecting them but however, when everything worked well then you got to set eyes on a guy more specifically got to talk to a guy who was maybe about your age and really nice and normal. It would eventually let you forget about how horrible this evening had been until now and then after you spent a while on chatting with him, you would find out that he has a girlfriend or worse, a wife and sometimes even a boyfriend. Yes, Sansa could write books about such guys. The drinks however where cheap but gruesome and dancing was impossible one way or the other because you couldn’t move well to disco music with all the dubstep and techno. All you could do was move from one foot to the other with a light step and throw your hands in the air and the ones who did that with real passion and not just out of boredom and to kill time were mostly drunk anyway and shortly before vomiting.

Therefore no, normally Sansa was not a friend of going out but rather the type who stayed at home with a good book and some nice food but today she had no excuse not to go. It was a new club and she couldn’t assume that the evening and night would proceed the same way as she had experienced until now.

_"You know what? I’m coming with you."_

There were a few cries of joy on the other line and the matter was clarified.

 

* * *

 

_"Sansa?"_

Carefully the girl let go of her eyelash curler and opened the bathroom door to shout back.

_"I'm upstairs!"_

She closed the door again and reassumed her procedure of makeup. Even if she was not going out often, she always cared to look good. Her tight black dress she was wearing at the moment proved that as well as the Mascara she was just applying. The door opened with dash and her mother entered.

_"What are you doing?"_

Sansa turned to her to show her the beginning of her masterwork on herself.

_"I’m going out with Marg and some girls tonight."_

She answered and recognized that her mother was ogling her dress wary. Sansa could already sense the critic on one of her favourite clothing coming over Cat’s lips and decided to prevent that quickly by distracting her.

_"So what did you want from me mum?"_

She asked with a smile on her lips, praying that her mother wouldn’t say anything on the dress.

_"I just came to tell you that we are leaving now and to give you some money for the weekend."_

Sansa’s eyes widened a bit and she almost smeared her makeup when her hand with the mascara slipped off while she was turning to her.

_"HM?"_

Her mother gave her the typical ‘are-you-kidding-me-right-now’ look and shook her head.

_"The weekend at the forest cabin of your aunt? Are you even listening to me sometimes?"_

_"That’s this weekend?"_

Cat sighed and rubbed her eyes.

_"Yes Sansa it is this weekend. Rickon and Brandon already wait in the car and your father is loading our suitcases."_

_"And Arya?"_

_"She is with friends, an overnight party. She will be back tomorrow morning."_

_"Jon?"_

_"Jon has already left at midday. He has a meeting with his former friends from the study. Maybe he will feel some kind of want or interest to go studying again."_

Cat said hopefully and Sansa gave her a sad smile. She knew that her mother worried about Jon, her sorrows about all her children plagued her. She worried about Robb that he would forget his family and blindly follow Talisa everywhere, she worried about Brandon because of his accident two years ago when he lost the ability of his legs and the lost of his joy on life, she worried about Rickon because she had the feeling that he wouldn’t get enough attention and felt left behind. She worried about Arya because she just couldn’t behave sometimes and that surely would get into her way one day or another and Sansa was sure that she did also worry about her. She just didn’t know why.

_"So I’m all alone this weekend?"_

"Not really as you will leave soon to go out and when you get home you will immediate go sleeping I assume and in the morning Arya will be coming home. She promised me that she will be home so please take care of that sweetheart okay?”

_"Yes mum."_

Cat nodded appreciating.

_"Alright then, all the best for your evening out and have fun. Stay away from shady guys and no hard drinks!"_

Sansa nodded and Cat gave her a small peck on the forehead before she framed Sansa’s face and smiled.

_"My beautiful and dutiful daughter."_

Sansa laughed and pulled her head away.

_"Go now mum if you don’t plan on making me blush for the whole evening."_

Her mother returned her laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

_"I’m just saying the truth, you are terribly beautiful."_

She bowed forward and whispered.

_"You must have that from me."_

Then she winked at her and turned around just to be stopped from Ned. Her father playfully pushed her mother inside the bathroom again and turned to Sansa.

_"What do I hear here? Sansa did your mother say anything condescending about my undeniable beauty?"_

_"Just that I have it from her."_

She said with a grin and Ned gave Cat an astonished look.

_"Oh is that so? Do you have it from your mother?"_

He gently stroke above his wife’s cheek and smiled.

_"Well I guess you are right."_

_"Get a room."_

Sansa snorted but still couldn't opress a smile at how gentle her parents where with each other, how after all these years her father still brought her mother flowers on Valentine's Day although she always said she wouldn't need any and how her mother still made his favourite dessert whenever he was stressed. It were the little things that make her admire her parents marriage. Her parents laughed and only now Ned seemed to recognize the unusual procedure Sansa was doing. His look was suddenly confused.

_"Where is she going?"_

He asked her mother instead of herself.

_"Out with friends."_

Cat answered and opened the door, going downstairs, leaving her now really confused father behind and Sansa followed her immediate to say goodbye to Rick and Bran. Mother and daughter were hardly out of the door and at the car when they heard Ned coming down the stairs and it didn’t take long and the heard his indignant voce behind them.

_"Why am I told only now? It feels like I’m always being overlooked in this family although I am the head of the family."_

_"Mum is the head of the family."_

Sansa answered and looked at her mother with a grin on her mouth while Ned snorted in the background. She and Cat liked it to tease her father from time to time. She opened the left car door and crawled half inside to hug Bran as he couldn’t move to come to her.

_"Have fun Bran."_

She murmured and turned to Rickon who had just started crying as he didn’t like car rides. He was grabbing furiously at Sansa’s hair now, clearly wanting for her to get him out of the car and without thinking she took him out of his seat and on her arm.

_"What’s up big boy?"_

She half laughed and half cooed. Rick clutched her neck and trembled violently while his bigger Sister tried to calm him by stroking his back and whispered kind words in his ear that didn’t make any sense but still seemed to work. The more surprised was she when her dad took Rick out of her arms and sat him inside the car again, his cries already starting to fill the silent evening again. He closed the car door and took a deep breath.

_"Two o’clock in the morning is deadline. No alcohol, no drugs! If you get any problems you call understood?"_

_"Dad, you and mum are a 3-hour drive away."_

_"You still call!"_

Her father was making all of this look like a secret mission in the deepest jungle. She gave him a smile and laid one hand on his arm, carefully, serious.

_"I’ll call."_

He smiled relieved and nodded.

_"Okay, be careful darling."_

_"No worries! Have fun."_

She hugged him and then her mother before they climbed into the car and drove off with Sansa winking and playfully running a bit after them much to the joy of Rickon. When they had disappeared and where out of sight and she couldn’t hear anything but the silent wind and feel the cold air onto her skin, she finally went back into the house to make herself ready all and for once. She had only about 17 minutes left before Margaery would come to pick her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it takes me always so long to update but school was stressful and know it is over for another two months and I will have much more time to write more often, yeay!
> 
> Give me kudos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧  
> Give me comments ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> Don't be shy Sweetheart (◡‿◡✿)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... maybe there will be some Petyr this chapter *wink wink* I'm so bad at hinting....
> 
> I know I say this way too often but tell me what you like and dislike, tell me wether you like it or not, it would make me very very happy (✿ ♥‿♥)

**Sansa P.O.V.**

 

** **

 

_"Are you excited?"_

Sansa tore her gaze away from the cars passing by the cab they were sitting in and turned to Margaery, smiling and nodding.

_"I really am."_

She answered and it was the truth. She was excited.

_"Oh my god. Who are you and what have you done to Sansa?"_

Marg joked and Sansa dug her in a playful way.

_"Stop it. I never said that I don’t like to go out."_

_"You are right but you still don’t go out more than once a year."_

Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_"Yeah maybe but let me remind you that we had been out just this September!"_

She gave Margaery a triumphant grin.

_"We have November now Sansa!"_

Margaery groaned and rolled the car window down to get some fresh air before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She sighed.

_"I hope there will be cute boys there."_

Sansa closed her eyes as well and leaned against the other window.

_"I hope there won’t because you would leave me standing alone in a second."_

_"You’re probably right."_

Margaery whispered and both girls laughed shortly.

 

* * *

 

_"Give me your jacket!"_

It was hard to understand Margaery over all the people and the loud music but eventually Sansa understood her and gave her the jacket.

_"Hey can you purse my keys? I do not have a small pocket in my bag and do not want to lose them!"_

Her friend nodded and took the keys from her hand mumbeling a 'Sure' and disappeared. While Margaery and the several other girls, they had met with outside, of their group hurried to get to the checkroom, Sansa searched for a nice place at the wall to lean against while she was waiting.

It had been pleasant that everyone of their group was at least already 18 and older. There had been no drama with getting in after waiting for almost half an hour in front of the entrance. The security guy had only briefly looked at their IDs and had let them immediately in. It was already half past eleven in the evening thanks to the long drive and the half hour waiting outside.

She checked her phone briefly and saw that she had three new messages. One from Dany, one from Arya and one from Gendry.

 **22:12 Dany**       "Please call me, need someone to talk to. XOXO"

 **23:01 Arya**        "I may be home later tomorrow morning, don’t tell mum!"

 **23:25 Gendry   "** Hey Sansa, would you like to hang out? I’m bored to death."

She ignored Dany’s message for obvious reasons, warned Arya to not come later than she had promised their mother and rejected Gendry’s invitation with a sad feeling. Just as she hit the ‘send’ button Margaery appeared at her side and gave her an admonishing look.

_"Put your phone away you addict and no more getting it out for the rest of the night, that counts for all of us! You are supposed to dance and have fun."_

Sansa smiled and tucked her phone away much to the joy of Margaery, who immediately grabbed her hand and tore her after her right into the tumult. They reached the bar and Marg wanted to take a drink right there at the very beginning. At first Sansa wanted to reject the offer but her friend grabbed her shoulders and looked her deep into the eyes.

_"Tonight I want us to have fun. I don’t want us to just sit there and talk, no! I want us to dance our asses off and empty the bar as good as we can. I know you normally don’t drink, you never do but just for tonight Sansa, try it."_

She handed her a shot with pink fluid in it, probably Vodka. Sansa took it slowly and ogled it before she let her gaze wander over the other girls. Gilly, Doreah, Ygritte and Jeyne. They all looked at her with some kind of a silent plea to take the shot and if there was something she never wanted to be, than it was a spoilsport. Sansa smiled and raised the glass to say cheers with the others who gladly adapted and emptied the glasses. This would be her first night drinking real alcoholic drinks.

 

* * *

 

Two hours of dancing and drinking were already over. Sansa had to admit that although this was her first night drinking much more heavy drinks than usual, she felt great. It had not been too little to not feel good but she was not drunk either. She was just in the middle and that was perfect as she had no feeling of throwing up and not the slightest sign of a headache which most of the people surrounding her seemed to have.

_"Let’s go dancing again!"_

Margaery bawled and Sansa followed her happily with a screech. They had already lost the other girls an hour ago. Jeyne got lost when she had gone for another drink at the bar and Doreah had felt sick and went outside to sleep in her car. Gilly had to go to the toilet and although Ygritte had been totally annoyed of the stupid rule to not go alone to the bathroom and told Gilly to not be so girly she had nonetheless gone with her. They were pretty much spread over the whole club, including the parking spot where Doreah was sleeping.

The music was good and the people created real atmosphere. Sansa did enjoy it very much. Just as it seemed that this couldn’t get any better she saw that Margaery, who was not far away from her, was dancing very intimate with some guy. She rolled her eyes and smiled. That was her - that was exactly what she was like. Always flirty and always cunning. You had to love it at some point, as long as it wouldn’t get too intimate to not look appetizing anymore, Sansa even found that it was something that was adorable about her but right now it was getting too intimate. People were already looking and even though they were standing not right to each other and people probably didn’t know that they were friends, Sansa was feeling embarrassed for Marg. Her friend seemed to notice and let go of her wannabe lover to briefly come over to her.

_"I’ll be right back."_

She screamed in Sansa’s ear and left her standing with a wink before she could even protest.

She of course had not been right back. Sansa checked the clock and her mobile phone every two minutes. She couldn’t find anyone and nobody answered their bloody phone thanks to Margaery’s rule. She was completely lost. She didn’t spot one single familiar face. Sansa was almost sure that she would have to live here from now on as she didn't know how to get back home without her friends. Why did she agree to go out tonight? Until now it had been really funny but now it was horrible. She was lost and still a little bit tipsy, her situation would probably not get better.

_"You seem a bit lost."_

She jerked from the sudden sensation so close to her ear. Startled of the sudden voice obviously addressing her, she spun around and looked straight into the familiar face of a smirking man. She needed one or two seconds to actually be sure she wasn’t seeing something the alcohol was the cause of.

_"Mr. Baelish!"_

Sansa breathed the words more than she formed them.

_"Petyr!"_

He corrected her quickly with a wink and Sansa had to smile, she had never felt so relieved.


	10. A pleasant offer

**Sansa P.O.V.**

 

Sansa had never been more cheerful to meet someone as she was right now and she was sure that she never would be again. She would have never thought that he would visit such an establishment. The light was very dim but she could still see him clearly. He wore a black suit matching his shoes and a black tie. It all looked unbelievably good on him not even mentioning how good his hair looked too.

_“What are you doing here Ms Stark?”_

He asked her, his smirk had slowly vanished and was replaced with a look Sansa could not quite interpret. The tone of his voice was slightly condemning as if she was doing something that was illegal. Giving him a charming smile Sansa stood up on tiptoes to make herself more audible because he was quite a tall man.

_“I’m partying!”_

She answered and Petyr regarded her leery.

_“And how old are you if I may ask?”_

He asked obvious suspicious. Man, she hadn’t thought of him to be so stuffy.

_“18.”_

She answered bluntly and Petyr crooked his eyebrows before he stroked over his goatee. A gesture that suited him as well as his suit.

_“You know this club is only for aged 21 and above?”_

He asked her with an amused undertone and at first Sansa thought that he was joking, he must have been joking. The security guard had let them in without even saying a thing about the age limit.

_“That can’t be, we got in without any problem and no one of us is over 21.”_

She screamed against the music and Petyr smirked.

_“Pretty girls do always get access to night clubs, no matter their age.”_

Sansa did almost not realize that he had just complimented her and blushed lightly when she did. She couldn’t remember that someone had ever clearly told her that she was pretty. Hearing it not from a boy but a man like Petyr now made her kind of tingly all over but recalling what their conversation was about she quickly felt a shiver chase down her back. He knew her parents and she didn’t even dare to think of what would happen if he would tell her father that she had been in a club that was meant for 21 and over. Sansa’s parents weren’t very strict but they did care about the law and the law just said that this was illegal here at the age of 18. She didn’t want them to be angry at her.

Sansa regarded him carefully. She couldn’t really take the measure of him. Would he talk?

_“Perhaps we should seek out a quieter place.”_

Without given the chance to answer, she found herself being turned around by him and pushed into one direction. He seemed to know exactly where to go. She found this kind of behavior to be a bit strange but did not dare to say anything, still afraid about whether he would blab or not. Sansa was lead over stairs and turned left and right numerous times until he stopped her in an almost empty corridor with bright neon lightning on the ceiling. She leaned against the cold wall that ensured a  steady position. Sansa felt a soft and pleasant breeze of air on her skin and figured that there had to be an exit nearby. It felt good on the skin but made her head ache, she still felt a little bit tipsy.

_“This is no establishment for a girl like you.”_

She winced shortly at his voice, reminded that she was not alone.

_“A girl like me? What kind of girl am I?”_

Sansa asked and put her hand on her head, feeling a throb on her temples. She pressed her fingers against them and did circling motions in an attempt to stop her head from spinning.

_“Are you okay?”_

Petyr asked her and placed a hand on her arm.

_“Do you need to drink something?”_

She furrowed her brow and looked him straight in the eyes. Was this a test? She knew it sounded ridiculous, but what if her father asked Petyr to go here and test if she would drink or do illegal stuff and the most important question was, how paranoid and stupid was she to believe so? Apart from this, her father would never hire Petyr to do that.

_“I don’t think so, alcohol would only make it worse.”_

Sansa stammered and Petyr shook his head in response.

_“I was talking about water and believe me, you need some.”_

Without wasting another word he pushed her before him and lead her on her forearms all the way back from where they had come. The people were shifting them to and fro. Suddenly she could feel his hands wander down to her waist, holding her tightly there as if to protect her from getting lost in this swallowing amount of people.

_“Annoying, aren’t they?”_

She assumed that he meant the many people surrounding them and nodded.

_“I hate to be surrounded by people.”_

Sansa said with an annoyed grimace and Petyr chuckled.

_“And you?”_

She asked.

_“What is with me?”_

_“Do you like to be surrounded by people?”_

He almost laughed.

_“Do I look as if I would like being here?”_

She shook her head.

_“No you don’t.”_

_“You see.”_

_“But why are you here then? If not for the girls or the drinks or both, why then?”_

It sounded like an interrogation. He wasn’t meant to think that she had the opinion he would be too old to party although he was a bit to attend such clubs.

_“Business.”_

Petyr simply answered, his facial expression becoming hard all at once. Sansa wondered. What kind of business could someone attend to in a club? But she remained silent and nodded. Gods her head was spinning. She needed to sit, needed to drink anything except alcohol or otherwise she would collapse in front of everyone. He stopped her once they arrived at one of the many bars and screamed something to the barkeeper. Soon after Petyr handed her a cup with cold water and she drank it greedily. Petyr ogled her wary. Her breath caught when he leaned forward. He was so close to her face, to her lips only to whisper in her ear.

_“You look tired.”_

Yes, she was terribly tired and just felt exhausted.

_“You should go home, I’ll lead you out!”_

Sansa didn’t try to discuss or bridle as she didn’t want to stay at this place anyway. She nodded and he took her by the hand, pulling her behind him. Damn, she was grateful that he was here. She wouldn’t have found the exit for the next century without him. Maybe it was also the influence of the alcohol that made her disoriented but anyway she would have been lost without him. He dragged her left and right, down some stairs and straight to a door. After an endless amount of doors and different rooms, what felt like an eternity to Sansa, they arrived at the exit. It was cold but pleasant once they were outside, the air was cooling her overheated body. Her ears were still numb from the awful loud music inside that it was only now that she recognized Petyr was speaking to her again.

_“Shell I call you a cab?”_

Sansa shook her head no.

_“How are you coming home then?”_

Man, she didn’t even knew it herself and if not even she knew it, what should she tell him? Her brain wasn’t in the condition to fabricate a convincing lie to reassure him.

_“My parents aren’t home and I came here with Margaery. I do have a key but I put it in Margaery’s bag and now I can’t find her anywhere.”_

He raised his eyebrows and she recognized that it was somehow making him look like a teacher who caught his pupil cheating what amused her a bit.

_“Well, where did you plan to go then?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

Sansa mumbled and Petyr craned is neck and scratched his jaw, clearly over thinking something before he sighed audibly.

_“You can sleep by me!”_

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She couldn’t sleep by him, could she?

_“Don’t be afraid Sweetling! I won’t harm you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have arrived at the point were things are getting interesting.


	11. Fate takes a hand

** **

 

**Petyr P.O.V.**

 

Petyr craned is neck and scratched his jaw before he sighed audibly. She was so drunk; she couldn’t even stand upright by herself. He couldn’t leave her like this and to be honest, he didn’t want to leave her like this but what would Ned and Cat think or say if they would find out? Without hesitation he decided that they would be more disturbed when he would leave her here than when he would take her home with him.

_“You can sleep by me!”_

Sansa eyes widened with sheer shock, as if he would kidnap and torture her.

_“Don’t be afraid Sweetling! I won’t harm you.”_

She didn’t say anything and so he quickly made the decision that he would not give her a chance to say ‘no’. Petyr made sure that she was alright before he guided her to the side and leaned her against a nearby situated wall.

_“Do you have a jacket or something like that?”_

She nodded slowly and fumbled in her bag, pulling out a piece of paper with a number on it.

_“The checkroom.”_

She mumbled and Petyr took the paper quickly.

_“Wait here!”_

She didn’t give him a sign that she had understood but she also didn’t protest. With big steps he crossed the space between him and the security guy at the entrance. Gary was his name or Gared? Petyr had never been good with names, only with faces; however he was sure that he had seen and talked to him before and that his name was starting with the letter G. Considering other matters and affairs Petyr had handled in his life, the information of the first letter of his name and the fact that he seemed familiar would have never been enough reassurance for him to engage the security guy but he had no time to be picky and to search for someone else.

_“I need a favor!”_

The big man nodded silently.

_“What can I do for you Mr. Baelish?”_

He apparently had been right and the guy knew him. Petyr pointed to Sansa, noting relieved that she was still leaning against the wall, not passed out or broken down.

_“See the girl over there? I need you to take care of her for a minute!”_

He whipped out his wallet and handed the man 50 dollars. The man’s face showed surprise but also approval which Petyr hadn’t expect otherwise. Money had always bought men as well as it still would in the future and to his advantage _he_ had never really cared for money. It was just a means to an end and nothing more. It surely had the advantage of making you powerful and considered but it wasn’t everything. He gave the man a short nod before he headed towards Sansa again; pulling her over to the entrance, back to the security guy.

_“Take care of her!”_

He let go of her and Gary or Gared or whatever gripped her by the waist, holding her tight. Petyr didn’t really want to leave her with someone he couldn’t trust - as if he had ever trusted someone - but he knew he had to.

_“And when I say take care, I mean it! If I come back and anything happened, you’ll regret it.”_

The man starting with the letter G better not dared to disappoint him. He gave Sansa a smile trying to reassure her but she didn’t seem to notice as she was too drunk. Petyr turned around and felt a short stitch in his heart by turning his back to her. He went back in and just wanted to get everything as easy and fast over with as it was possible. Since he was alone, barring all the people around him, his mind began to work. What was he doing? Was he insane? This was Cat and Ned Starks daughter and he was basically kidnapping her. His conscience was making him aware of its presence and he indeed felt a bit of shame creeping up but quickly oppressed every kind of feeling that told him not to take the girl to his home.  It got even worse when he saw the line of people waiting at the wardrobe. He had to come through somehow as he couldn’t let Sansa alone for so long. Petyr felt strangely relieved when he saw the checkroom attendant. Maggie was her name. He knew because she wanted to go out with him once and he had refused kind and polite. Not that she wasn’t good looking, but she simply was a whore and if Petyr couldn’t like something than it were overdramatizing and slutty women. She saw him too and indicated with a hand gesture that he should come to the front. He made his way through the crowd and it didn’t last long until he arrived at the counter. Petyr gave her the nicest and probably most fake smile he had ever worn. He knew that he looked good when he smiled. Not because he was smug but people had told him and the way she was playing with her hair right now and blushed shyly, proved him to be right about this.

_“I didn’t see you here in a while!”_

Maybe because he didn’t like this club because it was filthy and he was mostly just disgusted by the sort of people here.

_“I have been busy.”_

Petyr simply answered and she took his explanation without pressing him on.

_“What can I do for you?”_

He took the small piece of paper Sansa had given him out and handed it to her. 

_“I need to collect the jacket of…”_

Petyr hesitated. She would be upset if he would collect the jacket of some girl while she had been turned down by him. Gods, women were complicated.

_“I need the jacket of my niece.”_

Her eyes widened and she laughed slightly.

_“I never knew that you have siblings!”_

He hadn’t any but shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

_“I don’t normally tell people.”_

Her mouth parted and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. At first he couldn’t quite figure out why but it hit him hard when he caught her biting her lip. She thought that he liked her very much; she thought that she was special to him because he had told her that he would not tell people about his family normally but had told her. Jesus Christ, some women were really exhausting sometimes.

_“I’ll fetch her jacket.”_

She smiled and winked at him before she turned around. Was she really thinking that he was flirting with her? The idea amused him somehow as he was clearly not interested in anything. Next to him a girl collapsed and her boyfriend obviously, was pretty drunk too because instead of helping her up, he laid down beside her, kissed her and began to slowly slide his hand under her shirt. Strangely she seemed to like it even in front of all the people who were cheering and laughing with amusement. So much for the current youth!

_“Here you go.”_

Maggie handed him the jacket and he took it, very grateful that he could finally leave this place. She checked him out briefly, layed on hand on his arm and bowed forward to whisper in his ear.

_“There is a little gift for you in the pocket.”_

His hand slipped in the pocket and he pulled out a small paper with her number on it. So he had been right and she had gotten the feeling that he was flirting with her.

_“When you are done with picking up small nieces from night clubs, you can call me.”_

Petyr nodded and gave her one last smile. He turned around and as soon as he was out of sight he screwed up the paper and let it fall to the floor where people immediately started to lumber over it. It was Maggie’s own fault. He had told her that he didn’t want anything from her. If some women had to be so unrelenting than they shouldn’t wonder whenever they got dumped.

He was almost at the exit when someone tugged at his arm. He turned around and looked straight into the face of Margery Tyrell. Petyr knew her for her father also worked in his company and she visited him once. Somehow he remembered her looking more childish as she looked now. The girl was terrible drunk like his little dove outside but unlike Sansa she didn’t convey the impression to be innocent and pure. Her dress was doing a poor job of covering her body and her makeup was way too intrusive. You could stick her in a brothel and nobody would recognize the difference between her and the other whores, probably not even when someone was fucking her. Petyr oppressed a chuckle.

_“Aren’t you a friend of the Starks?”_

Friend was a dangerous word in connection with Ned but he knew that the girl probably only needed a confirmation that he was familiar with that name.

_“Indeed.”_

Petyr answered and she seemed relieved to hear so.

_“I know this is a stupid question but I have no idea what to do and thought that maybe you could help me.”_

The girl rose to her tiptoes spoke to his right ear.

_“Have you seen their daughter Sansa?”_

Perfect! Now Sansa’s totally unreliable, negligent friend wanted to take her home with her or stay even longer. Margaery would leave her standing somewhere again and then he would not be there anymore to take care of her. He almost hadn’t had the heart to expose her to this danger. She was such a fragile person but he had to turn her in, right? Petyr started the attempt to explain that she was waiting outside but his mouth formed other words than his brain did.

_“No, I have not seen her.”_

What was he saying? Margery’s facial expression turned into fear.

_“Oh shit.”_

She stammered.

_“But I’m sure you will find her.”_

He patted her shoulder, trying to make an encouraging gesture, unsure of what else to do and she nodded.

_“Thank you anyway!”_

The girl turned around and made her way through the crowd, probably to keep searching for her friend. Too bad, she would not find her. Luckily she hadn’t recognized the jacket in his hand. Petyr did not assume that she was very smart but even she would have probably been suspicious if she would spot him with Sansa's jacket. Thankfully the dark and foggy rooms made it impossible to see properly. Only now Petyr realized his current situation. He could finally have her all for his own. Ned would not butt in this time and Cat wasn’t here either to protect her not even mentioning Sansa’s stupid friends who thought that they would have lost her. A big smirk spread on his face when he exited the club. It didn’t leave him when he collected Sansa and it was still there when they got to his car to drive to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep on writing?


	12. Chapter 12

**Petyr P.O.V.**

 

She seemed dizzy. Looking out of the window, one hand placed on her head as she probably had a headache, she almost appeared to be dreaming.

_“Shell I roll down the window?”_

Petyr offered in an almost low whisper and she lazily turned her head to face him.

_“I’m fine, thanks!”_

She repeated with a smile and Petyr just nodded, returning his gaze to the street. It was dark and the streetlights barely lightened the street to see properly. He regarded the cruise control, 40 mph. Tonight he was driving fairly fast considering that they were still in the city and not at the freeway but he wasn’t worrying to crash. Petyr had always been a careful driver and tonight he was paying even more attention to the street for he had a precious front seat passenger. One look to the almost sleeping girl next to him and a smile crept on his face.

Of course, many people would not approve of what he was doing right now or even say that it was scandalous but often these people where the one's who wehre sly dogs. Ned was such a person. He thought of him to be such a good father and husband but he did not even know the half of his children not even mentioning the  time he was spending with Cat which was by the way nonexistent. Petyr got along with his conscience because he was not mistaking himself to be someone he was not and that was quite a good way. 

_“I am tired!”_

Sansa suddenly wailed.

_“Just a few minutes left.”_

He tried to reassure her but she let out a frustrated whine in response.

_“It is hot in here.”_

She was wriggling in the seat, apparently trying to get comfortable. Petyr sighed. Probably the only thing he had to give props to Ned was for fathering a child, or in his case, many children. Those where the people who made sure that there were always tiny humans running around. One of the reasons why Petyr never wanted to have kids was that they were just annyoing at all time. And that was his only reason, he did not need more. But Sansa was no child and she was not really annoying him even if she could act like one.

_“I offered you before to roll down the window.”_

_“But it wasn’t so hot in here before!”_

She justified herself. Petyr ogled the squirming girl.

_“That’s the alcohol.”_

He stated.

_“If I open the window now it will only get worse because of the oxygen.”_

_“I don’t care, I’m dying! Please just do it Petyr.”_

He almost lost it when she begged using his name. This girl was driving him insane and she did not even know about the power she had over him. With a groan he obeyed and rolled the window down, much to the joy of Sansa.

 

 

**Sansa P.O.V.**

 

The cool air felt good on her much too hot skin. She leaned against the inside of the car door and closed her eyes, letting the wind ruffle her hair. Sansa studied Petyr furtive. He was calm and not looking away of the street. She felt save with him although she did not know him.

To be behind a wheel suited him very much. Somehow every position, every move and almost everything suited him very much she noted slightly smiling.

_“You’re alright?”_

Embarrassed she realized he was looking at her by now while she had still been gazing at him. He sounded worried.

_“Yeah, just a bit tired like I said.”_

He nodded silently. Sansa knew that she was a pain in the ass, complaining about things and being so helpless without her friends, not having a key or an idea of what to do but he was behaving like a real man would do and she admired him therefor. Joffrey would not had taken care for her, he would have left her at the club and Petyr was taking her to his home. Even if they had met before, they were strangers after all and he was taking her home now. A stranger.

_“What were you doing at the club?”_

Sansa asked tentatively, knowing that not everyone fancied conversation during car rides.

_“Like I had said before, I was there to handle some things.”_

_“What kind of things?”_

_“Work.”_

Petyr muttered and she looked out of the window again. Clearly he did not want to talk about it. A gust blew through her hair and a strain tickled her by the nose. She giggled but quickly became silent. Her headache had gotten worse, she felt as if she had to throw up. Maybe Petyr had been right and fresh air boosted the effect of alcohol. A groan slipped out of her and she leaned her head in her hand.

_“See? It’s like I said, the oxygen makes it worse. Maybe we should stop at a pharmacy and get you something against nausea and headaches.”_

She heard him sighing and looked up from her lap to look at him.

_“You need to chill!”_

Sansa said and he chuckled slightly.

_“Do I?”_

Petyr asked, one eyebrow arched up.

_“Obviously! I am fine. Don’t worry about me.”_

She continued and oppressed to hold back another groan. She was indeed nauseous and she had a headache but she was already a burden to him. Sansa did not want to require anything else.

_“We should get you some medication regardless.”_

He had already fetched his phone and she could see that he was searching for the next nearby pharmacy. She placed one hand on his arm and shook her head.

_“I don’t need any.”_

She said in a reassuring tone. He quickly looked at her before he looked back to the street, his phone still in one hand.

_“You say that now, like you had said before that you were not hot and later you were.”_

Sansa rolled her eyes. She did not want him to make a detour but he was in charge.

_“I don’t need medication and you don’t seem as if you would like to stop somewhere now but since this is your car and we are driving to your home, I think it is appropriate to let you decide.”_

She ruffled through her hair and leaned against the car door.

_“You can do whatever you want._

_“Good because I want to get you some medication."_

They pulled over to a pharmacy and Petyr parked there. It did not take him very long and soon he was coming back with a bag. Sansa sighed loudly before he opened the car door. Now he had spent money for her. She felt really bad for requiring that much effort.

_“You should not invest in me too much, it won’t be profitable, I assure you.”_

Sansa murmured while he passed her the bag and he actually laughed lightly, starting the motor again.

_“Let me decide weather it is profitable or not.”_

He looked into the mirror and reversed. When they were on the main road again, Sansa decided to shut her eyes as they felt heavy and managed to fall asleep.

She awoke again when she felt the car coming to a stop and blinked several times before opening her eyes.

They had pulled into a driveway and the garage door opened automatically thanks to a chip in his car which her dad had too. Almost everyone nowadays was way too lazy to open doors themselves. Sansa felt overwhelmed with stimulants. The light from his house was far too bright for her eyes and she could have sworn to hear insects crawling though the grass but her rational side was still able to tell her that the alcohol was the cause of this.

_“You’re okay?”_

She nodded and opened the door.

_“I just really want to go to bed.”_

_“Of course.”_

Petyr mumbled and climbed out as well. She did not even pay attention to the setting or the house in particular as she was feeling more ill now. She was very much grateful right now that Petyr had insisted on buying something against nausea because the last thing she wanted now was that she would throw up in his house, him possibly witnessing it. Sansa did not even wait for him to catch up but just headed for the door to lean there against the cold wall of the house with closed eyes, holding onto the little bag in her hands with a strong grip.

_“You do not look well.”_

She opened her eyes lazily and gave him a weak smile.

_“Charming.”_

Sansa murmured and watched as he unlocked the door before he gestured her to go inside. She crossed the threshold and stepped into the dark corridor. Searching for the light switch, she suddenly felt an unexpected movement against her feet. Sansa screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is awful but I had almost no inspiration for this chapter so I will give my very best for the next to make up for this.


	13. Chapter 13

_“What is that?”_

Sansa held her breath at the unexpected movement until she heard a click and the room brightened up. Petyr had turned the light on and she immediately looked down to her feet.

_“Servius, my cat.”_

He said with a smile and the small mewing bunch toddled over to Petyr who put his coat on a peg and then picked the little thing up. Sansa cursed silently for getting scared so easily by everything.

_“I wouldn’t have guessed you to be a cat person or any type of a pet person to be honest.”_

She said while taking her shoes of and watching the cute little thing. He was grey with somehow bright yellow and orange eyes and so damn tiny.

_“I admit that I had not fancied the idea of a pet for a long while until one day when I found this little cub outside. Someone had run him over and did not even stop.”_

_“Oh, thank god the lucky thing survived.”_

Sansa smiled and Petyr nodded while he tried to hold Servius back from licking his face all over.

_“More or less.”_

He muttered and turned the immediately protesting tomcat so that Sansa could see his underside. One foot was missing, she hadn’t seen it before.

_“Oh poor thing.”_

She breathed and shook her head.

_“I took him to the vet when I found him and they saved him, leaving him with this little disability.”_

_“And why did you take him?”_

_“The animal shelter was crowded and they said that they would probably put him down after two weeks without an owner.”_

He sighed and tried to tame Servius who was happily attempting to climb Petyr’s shoulder right now.

_“Since I am not a completely heartless man and have a strange foible for weaklings, I took him.”_

Sansa smiled and slowly reached out to pet him, letting him smell her hand first before she began fondling his tiny head.

_“He is perfect.”_

She said and Servius seemed to agree with a purr.

_“Yes he is. Anyway-“_

Petyr sat Servius down on the floor and helped her to get out of her jacket.

_“Are you thirsty?”_

_“I’d need something to drink for the medication. A glass of water would be awesome.”_

_“Of course.”_

Sansa let her bag slide off and then followed Petyr into the next room, which was obviously the living room. A big room with a high ceiling and plenty of-

She let her eyes roam the walls and the furniture. There was plenty of nothing. There were no pictures on the wall or any kind of decoration anywhere to be found. It all looked very neat and clean but also seemed a bit saddening. The furniture was mainly held in grey and white and sometimes a bit of black. She had not expected that his home would be all colorful and stuffed with personal things but this here had nothing personal. It was however clear that this was an extraordinaire house. What she had not seen outside because of the darkness, she could see now. The house was mainly made of glass. She had heard from these houses but never seen one. Sansa swallowed, that was quite impressing.

_“Water or mineral water?”_

She stopped in front of the couch table and turned around to look at him.

_“Water will do.”_

Sansa smiled and watched him shortly while he fetched a glass and filled it with water.

_“Here you go.”_

He gave her the glass and Sansa mumbled a quick ’Thank you’, feeling like throwing up again. She quickly grabbed one pill out of the ones in the bag and shoved it into her mouth, greedily drinking afterwards.

_“It will work shortly.”_

Petyr said, taking the glass from her and placing it onto the kitchen counter.

_“Great. Would you like to show me your house in the meantime?”_

Sansa was almost dying from curiosity on how the rest would look beside the fact that she was in a glass house what was pretty stunning itself. Would he have a mysterious room with a locked door or any secrets to hide? She could not picture how he lived, only having seen the living room as an example on how the rest would look and she did not like it when she could not take the measure of somebody. Petyr was by far the hardest case when it came down to taking the measure of _him_. He nodded at her question and took a view steps, opening a door next to the kitchen, gesturing her to walk in. To her disappointment, Sansa had to ascertain that everything was pretty normal. He showed her the two bathrooms he had, his office, the basement and a storeroom. So far so good.  Everything was of course super modern and surely expensive but she had expected somehow more considering the already unusual house. Sansa however noticed that he did not intend to show her his bedroom but she had already come to the conclusion that Petyr was a reserved person and the bedroom was a rather intimate place. Going through the next door, she gasped. This was really surprising, he had a pool. A freaking pool.

_"You have an indoor pool?”_

Petyr grinned and nodded. It was fairly big for an indoor pool with lightning on the ceiling as well as under water and many green palm like plants surrounding it. There was also a small black table and two black comfortable looking chairs with black towels on them. He had a certain taste compared to most man.

_“How can you afford all that?”_

Sansa asked, beginning to circle the pool.

_“Having no children and living alone saves a lot of money.”_

Sansa let out a small laugh and nodded simply. She concentrated on a tablet on the wall with some buttons and pressed one, noting that you could choose the light in the pool.

_“I’ve always fancied modernity.”_

Petyr said, leaning against the door frame while he watched her explore his house and home.

_“One can tell.”_

Sansa mumbled and turned to face him with a big smile.

_“It is breathtaking.”_

She said quietly and walked back to him while she watched the water turning in an icy blue through the light.

_“You haven’t even seen the best.”_

He said sounding very excited all of the sudden and Sansa wondered how this could become any better. Petyr walked over to the tablet and pressed a few buttons in combination and suddenly Sansa heard a mechanic sound and watched in fascination as a part of the ceiling pulled back, revealing a ceiling made out of glass. It presented a magical view of the night sky and its stars. At the same time, the roller blinds pulled up and revealed a big terrace with a magnificent view over the city adding to a big garden. Only now Sansa noticed that they were far away from the center of the city.

_“That is beautiful Petyr.”_

She breathed and he chuckled opening the terrace door for her. It was chilly outside but oh so beautiful.

_“I never thought that you enjoyed living far away from the city.”_

Sansa said absently, admiring the terrace and its view.

_“How do you maintain all that?”_

She asked, now pretty curious regarding the smooth lawn and everything.

_“I have a gardener, a maid who comes twice a week to clean up and someone to clean the glass once a month. Like I said, no children save a lot of money.”_

Sansa took a view steps forward, until she reached the soft grass and stepped down, hearing that Petyr had followed her. She let her eyes roam the city which seemed very far away.

_“It must be lonely here.”_

Sansa mumbled, immediate regretting what she had said but he did not seem to take it offensive as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

_“If one hates to be lonely yes, if not than it is rather pleasant to live up here.”_

Being done with the house tour and the small talk, Petyr suggested going inside again. He had probably recognized that she had shivered from the cold. Once the roller blinds and ceiling were closed again, they went back to the living room. Sansa let herself fall onto the couch and smiled happily when she was joined by Servius. They had come to the conclusion that neither of them was tired and Sansa had asked whether they could watch a bit of TV together to what Petyr had agreed. While she was petting the little cat, Petyr was in the kitchen and made something alcoholic for him and filled another glass with water for her. When he came back, he set the glasses on the table and put Servius on the floor. The tomcat obviously was not allowed to sit on the couch. He turned the TV on and let himself sink back. It played all sitcoms, two and a half men, the big bang theory, how I met your mother and two broke girls. Nothing that Sansa was interested in and she guessed that Petyr was neither.

_“She never told me about you.”_

Sansa suddenly said. It was troubling her since the ball why in hell she had never heard his name once in her entire life when her mother had been so close to him.

_“What?”_

Petyr asked watching Barney being slapped by Marshall. Sansa had seen that episode a hundred times when she had been younger.

_“My mother, she never mentioned you.”_

_“Shame on her.”_

Petyr answered with a half grin, still starring at the TV.

_“I mean I heard stories about her childhood but I would have recalled if you would have been in them.”_

_“Then you haven’t heard the best stories yet.”_

Petyr said and Sansa punched his arm lightly, snorting rather unladylike. It shocked her that she dared to talk and act with him as if he was a close friend or something like that, regarding that he was, if one would want to entitle it rather a stranger than a friend but she somehow had quickly come to trust him. And bloody hell, he had bought medicine for her, she had been in his car and now she was in his house, there was nothing that made him a stranger anymore.

_“You won’t tell me, will you?”_

She asked him quietly, referring to the stories. Petyr gently shook his head and sighed.

_“I’d prefer not to.”_

She had understood by now that the man next to her probably had had other feelings for her mother than Cat had had for him but he seemed to be almost in pain, talking of her. Sansa knew what a broken heart felt like thanks to Joffrey but in her mother’s and Petyr’s case there must have happened something bigger and excruciating and it was bugging her to not knowing what it had been.

_“It is okay with me if you don’t want to talk about it.”_

She said quietly. Petyr turned his head and smiled at her.

_“No it’s not okay with you. If I have learned one thing from the Tully woman than it is that all of you are stubborn and don’t accept when someone doesn’t do as you say and you obviously want me to tell you.”_

_“I am a Stark, not a Tully.”_

Petyr snorted.

_“Nonsense. You have the red hair and the blue eyes of your mother. You are a Tully. You can’t deny that with these features.”_

He looked at her and one of his hands darted out, taking a strain of her hair in between his fingers. He played with it, twirled it around, watched it with fascination and sighed.

_“You are far too beautiful to be a Stark.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long. I will work on this more frequently now, I promise. I hope you like it and boy oh boy am I not ready to write the bit of smut in the next chapter...


	14. Servio

Sansa watched his hand in eager fascination as he played with her hair. He had just called her beautiful. She swallowed hard and pressed her hands flat against her thighs. How could it be that it felt so completely different to be with him than with all the other boys she had ever spent time with. Although, it was not right to compare him to boys, he was a man. Perhaps that made the difference. Joffrey had never made her feel beautiful or wanted but to Petyr it seemed so naturally that she was somebody one would desire. She looked at him and Petyr gave her a lazy smile. Oh there was a strange feeling in the lower part of her belly when she saw him smile. Sansa wanted to kiss him badly, she had never had such an urgent desire to kiss somebody. She knew how a kiss started and how it proceeded and how it ended. She had been kissed before but she had never been so nervous as right now.

They had been completely silent since he had called her beautiful but that was not bothering her at all. What was bothering Sansa was that he wasn’t doing anything. This was like a perfect movie scene, it was quite dark, she was sitting right next to him, her knee almost touching his and he had just complimented her. Normaly, in a movie, they would kiss now but Petyr just stared at her, his fingers still interwined with the strain of hair.

“It is late.”

Sansa broke the silence. Petyr looked at the watch and back to her, agreeing with a murmur.

“We should get some sleep?”

She carefully said, nervous as to how he would response.

“Is that a question or an order?”

“A proposition. Since it seems that we have nothing else to do...”

Sansa swallowed and cursed herself mentally for hinting at her desire to kiss him so obviously. Petyr scratched his beard and chuckled, his gaze dropping to the side for a moment. A smirk spread upon his lips when he looked back at her.

“You are a very subtle one.”

He said his voice dripping with sarcasm before he leaned forward. Sansa did her best to ignore her sweaty palms and her near heart attack and closed her eyes before she felt him on her. In an instant she almost forgot how to kiss but she would not had been able to care even in the slightest if she really would have forgotten. Her brain was empty and all she felt was his lips. He was kissing her slowly, only slightly opening his mouth to fit his lips on hers and Sansa mimicked his movement. It felt nice. She was used to being stabbed with tongues immediately when kissing guys in her age so this pace was something new. It was exciting and she did not even for a second spend one thought on who he was and how old he was or what her father and mother would think. She would have enough time to think about that later.

Sansa felt his hands gripping her firmly at either side of her hips and lifting her in his lap. She couldn’t oppress a smile when he bit her bottom lip and lightly sucked it into his mouth, begging her silently to open up for him and Sansa did all too willingly. Her hands braced herself against his torso. She heard nothing but the silent cracking of the fireplace and a muffled sound from Petyr whilst he spread her mouth with his tongue. His beard was pleasantly scratching against her lips and skin and she wondered how it would feel elsewhere.

Running his tongue over the tip of hers, Sansa gave a small sound of pleasant surpsie and she felt him smile against her. He broke the kiss and shortly looked at her before urging her even closer by pressing his hands against her back. Sansa came all too happily, finding his lips again and indulging in an open mouthed kiss with a sigh.

His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. One hand found his hair and playfully tugged at it, earning a groan in response.

Petyr’s fingers dug deeper into her hips and Sansa felt that he began to softly grind her against him. She layed her hands on his shoulders and rolled her hips against him while he explored her mouth. Her knees scratched against the rough material of the couch with every rocking movement but she did not care. She wasn’t even able to think clearly. Once she had found a good rhythm, his hands stopped to guide her and slid down to her thighs, slowly pushing up the fabric of her dress. The warm touch of his hands combined with the heated kiss lead to most of her blood shooting down, in between her legs.

She had never been kissed like this before. He made it seem so easy to concentrate on everything at once that Sansa felt her stomach turn with fear when she even had to think that she might have sex with him tonight. She had been kissed before and fooled around, she knew what a cock looked like and she knew what fingers and tongue felt like but she had never had ‘real’ sex. Penetration. Should she tell him or should she just let him start and figure it out himself? Did he already know? Was she good enough at kissing to not give away that she was still a virgin? There were an awful lot of questions in her head but they vanished when Petyr suddenly pulled her hard against him and she felt the hard fabric of his trousers gracing her panties thanks to her dress. Sansa groaned. He did it again. Always dragging her over the growing buldge. His right hand slipped to the underside of her right breast and he stroked her gently before cupping it, feeling the weight. His thumb made circular motions around her covered nipple, circles getting tighter until he flicked it softly. His other hand left her hip and joined the right one.

By now Sansa was a sweating and moaning mess. There was so much stimulation. His crotch against hers, his mouth and tongue and his hands. She was at the point where her resistance had already walked out the door. Petyr could do to her whatever he wanted to do.

She suddenly felt a strange sensation against her stomach, a movement. Breaking the kiss unvoluntary she looked down mutually with Petyr.

Servio.

Sansa immediate got off of his lap and sat beside him, straightening her dress down quickly while Petyr grabbed the little tomcat and placed it onto the floor. She cleared her throat and he ruffled through his hair.

“I..I think I should get some sleep.”

Sansa stammered while fumbling to pull her dress back up and swore to hear her heart beat loudly against her chest. She carefully looked at Petyr who was still panting a bit but nodded agreeing.

“Yes, we both should.”

He answered his voice lower and raspier than before.

“The bedroom is up on the left.”

She nodded and stood up quickly.

“Thank you, good night.”

“Good night.

Sansa wanted to run, run and hide. She walked down the corridor as fast as she could and almost sprinted up the stairs. Taking a turn on the left and opening the first door, she stormed in.

“Shit shit shit shit shit.”

Sansa cursed under her breath while she closed the door and let herself sink down to sit against it.

What had she done? This was her father’s workmate, a man old enough to be her father himself, former friend of her mother and now she had kissed him. Sansa groaned in frustration and desperation. She was still in his house and there was no way she could leave this room again and successfully overplay what had happened seconds ago on the couch. For god’s sake, she had sat on his lap and had tugged at his hair, not even mentioning that her tongue had been deeply intertwined with his.

“Fantastic performance.”

She murmured bitterly and bit her lip.

It had actually felt pretty damn good to kiss him. _HE_ had been good at it. Tentatively, she let her fingers run over her bottom lip as if she could still feel him there. He had tasted good and his grip on her hips had been of a certain powerful yet pleasant strength.

One part of her screamed internally to go back down and continue where she had left off and the other part was purely ashamed and embarrassed of her behavior, demanding from her to go to bed and regret it for the next ten years. And although the part of her that wanted to go back down again was stronger, she crawled into the bed. She pulled her dress over her head and droppped it onto the floor. Sleep was not coming easily but after some time, she felt her eyes getting tierd and snuggled into the pillows falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the bad make out session..Feedback maybe? (PLEASE)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to let them have sex but decided otherwise. I don't know but I just really had the feeling that Sansa would not do it, not that she is a prude but I just had a feeling. Don't fear though, I now know exactly when and why it is going to happen ;)

It was warm. The kind of warmth that was just perfectly pleasant on your skin. Sansa blinked a few times, dazzled by the sun which was shining through the window. She smiled and snuggled deeper into the white, fluffy bed sheets. They had a smell that was unidentifiable, a mix of something sharp like mint, something darkly like scotch and something earthy like – like freshly cut grass. She inhaled the scent coming from the sheets and sighed, rolling from her stomach to her side.

Mint, scotch and grass? _Her_ sheets didn’t smell like one of these things!

She sat up and was greeted with the sight of a bedroom she had never seen before. Recognition washed over her and she froze. She was at Petyr’s home, in his bed and only in her underwear. She sighed and pushed the blanket down in an attempt to stand up and dress but instead she pressed one hand to her mouth to let out a frustrated groan. The couch. It all came back in seconds. The kiss. Mother have mercy.

Suddenly Sansa heard foot steps on the stairs and pulled the blanket back up. She shortly thought about faking to still be asleep but canceld that plan quickly. Her heart beat louder as she watched the handle being pushed down and the door opened slightly. He stepped in and carefully closed the door before looking at her with a lazy smile.

“Morning.”

He was dressed in a black jogging and a grey v-neck t-shirt. His hair was slightly rumpled but it just made him look more handsome. Sansa let his eyes roam him briefly before she whispered a husky ‘good morning’ back.

She almost passed out of shame, remembering what things she had done last night. Sansa didn’t know what to say as she had never found herself in such a situation. Margaery would probably know what to do.

“Did I wake you?”

He asked, his voice oddly soothing.

“Not at all, I am already awake since a few minutes.”

Sansa clutched the blanket tighter.

“I am sorry for occupying your bedroom.”

“You don’t have to say sorry, you are my guest. That is quite natural.”

Petyr said with a reassuring smile and winked at her before handing her a bag. Sansa looked inside, confused what he wanted to give her. She found a pullover and black jeans with the price tags still on them.

“I don’t know what size you have but I hope it fits somehow.”

Had he been shopping for her? In the morning? Sansa wasn’t used to get spoiled like this. He had quite a taste. The pullover was emerald green, feeling fluffy and expensive. She ogled the price tag, her mouth dropped.

“Petyr, that is really nice but too much! Thank you but I’ll give you the money back!”

He protested.

“No you won’t. I brought that on myself when I took a drunk minor to my home. I did not plan this but I did not plan many things that still happened.”

Sansa blushed hard, thinking about the whole scenario on the couch again. The situation was a bit awkward now, both starring at each other, not knowing what to say. Once more, Sansa regarded him. He looked so handsome, leaning against the dresser his eyes a bit foggy from sleeping, lips puckered up into a smirk. She would like to taste him again, maybe run her fingers through that typical morning hair. She wanted to have more off that. Her gaze drifted from his lips to the watch on the wall behind him and her heart almost stopped.

“Oh shit! It’s past twelve, I have to go.”

Sansa jumped up and almost tumbled out of the bed. Recalling that she had nothing on but her underwear, she quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. Petyr had quickly looked away, faster than she had been able to grab the blanket.

“I’ll go outside so you can dress.”

He said and Sansa only nodded while she watched him went out of the room. She should have set an alarm. Her mother had told her explicit that she should be home early enough to make sure that Arya would be punctual and now it was herself that was late. Sansa tore the price tags off of the two items and quickly pulled the pullover over before she slipped into the black pair of jeans. Both felt nice and fit perfectly. She grabbed her black dress and her purse, checking briefly if she had everything.

She sprinted down the stairs. Petyr was already waiting in the living room. He was dressed now. Where did this man keep all his clothes if not in his bedroom?

“I’ll drive you.”

He said and held up the car keys.

“No you won’t Petyr. You have done enough for me. I do not want to demand more.”

Sansa really felt guilty. She did not exactly know how much money he had spent for the medicine but she knew how much the clothes had costed. That had already been enough. She went to the door and pulled on her shoes before grabbing her jacket.

“Bollocks, I will drive you.”

Sansa pressed one hand against his torso, blushing when she remembered what had happened when she last had done that.

“Please. I saw a train station near by yesterday and I have my ticket with me. You really have done enough, please don’t make me feel bad.”

She felt him relax and give in.

“I do not wish to make you feel bad.”

Petyr said and Sansa felt her knees get weak. Even just for those words she could have kissed him again. People were normally NOT accepting her wishes.

“Again, thank you for everything. I don’t know how I can make that up to you.”

“You don’t need to. Just promise me to take care on the way home.”

He opened the door for her and Sansa briefly thought about hugging him but then decided not to. If her feeling would be proven to be right, this would not be the last time she would see him. She would save that hug for herself. With a smile she slipped out of the door and walked away, shouting a quick 'bye' and 'thank you' again.

She banished all of her thoughts concerning Petyr on the way to the station and focused on other things. Firstly she needed to call Margaery. Sansa was lucky. She arrived at the train station and jumped into her train just in time. She sat down and pulled out her phone. Only 17% battery and of course numerous calls of Margaery and the others. She better made that call quick. Her thumbs scrolled through her contacts and swiftly pressed the contact profile she neeed. It did not take her friend long to answer.

“Hey Marg.”

“Oh my god Sansa, you cannot imagine how happy and relieved I am to hear your voice! Where are you?”

“I am in the train on the way home and I really need my keys.”

“Yeah, sure! I’ll come to the station but where have you been? I did not find you last night, you were suddenly gone.”

“I went-“

Sansa hesitated.

“I went to a friend.”

There was a short silence on the other end.

“Sneaky sneaky Sansa. You better tell me everything about him and everything else that happened. See you at the central station.”

“Margaery it is not importa-“

But here friend had already hung up.

“For god’s sake.”

Sansa mumbled and leaned herself against the window. After half an hour she arrived at the station and was able to block Margaery's questions. She told her something about headache and being tired, getting her keys and heading home. The station was only 10 minutes away from her home. Sansa could already spot her sister from afar.

“Where have you been?”

Arya was standing in the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a mischievous grin on her lips.

“What will mom say if I tell her that you came home at 13:00 p.m. and left me standing here in the cold for two solid hours?”

Sansa opened her purse and grabbed her wallet, taking out 50 dollars.

“She won’t say anything because you won’t tell her.”

She gave Arya the banknote and sighed. Arya had a high price but if she could get her silent about all of this, it was worth it. Her little sister took the money gladly and nodded, tucking it into her jeans while Sansa got the key and opened the door.

“Alright, you have been here since a long time when I arrived.”

Arya mumbled and vanished immediate. Sansa was tired. She managed to change into her pyjama and hide the pullover and jeans that Petyr bought her. She laid down and sighed. The last night had been probably the most interesting so far. She rolled around and snuggled into her sheets. Her bed was freshly made and smelt good but still...

There were far better scents for sheets out there. Mint, scotch and freshly cut grass for example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally at the point were the tags can begin to work yeeeeey


	16. Chapter 16

It was already evening when Sansa awoke again. She was feeling dizzy and hungry. It seemed that her parents and siblings had already returned from her aunt. She stood up and went downstairs.

“Mum?”

Her mother was standing in the kitchen and stirred soup.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

She answered with a smile and reached for other ingredients.

“Were you not supposed to return tomorrow?”

Sansa asked sleepily, beginning to help her mother by taking out some plates along with some spoons.

“You know your aunt Sansa. Rickon played with one of Robin’s toys and accidentally broke it, Lysa was furious and started a fight which your father ended by deciding to drive home.”

Sansa laughed and brought the plates and spoon to the table, smiling at her father who was reading the news paper.

"Did you show her dad?"

"You bet!"

Ned snorted and Sansa laughed. Her mother came in with the stock pot. She placed it in the middle of the table.

"Sansa be so good and call your siblings."

She did as said and called for Arya, Rickon, Bran and Jon. Arya was the first to arrive at the dining table, followed by Rickon and Jon. Bran took longer since he had to use the wheelchair aid at the stairs. Many had often offered to push and carry him but he had always refused. Her brother did not want to be at the mercy of anybody. As soon as he had arrived too, her mother began to give out the soup. Everyone began eating when suddenly the phone rang. Cat stood up with a sigh and went to pick it up. Sansa only heard unintelligible words but she wondered why the call had been so short when her mother came in again after a few seconds and patted her father on the shoulder.

“Ned, Petyr is on the phone for you.”

Sansa almost spat out her entire soup but managed not to and instead froze. Everyone around the table did not mind for who was on the phone but Sansa did care a lot.

“Baelish?”

Her father asked and her mother nodded.

“Oh for god’s sake, what does he want?”

Her father mumbled and whiped his mouth with a napkin before he stood up and went to the living room. Right now Sansa was torn between quickly jumping up and running away or taking a knife and stabbing herself to death as quickly as possible. Why was he calling her father? Did he normlay call here? She could not remember. Her father spoke quietly and she was not able to hear what her father was saying but it sounded serious. But why in hell would Petyr tell her father anything about yesterday? When Ned came in again he said nothing at first. He sat down and took his spoon, looking at the soup. After a while he sighed and laid the spoon back on the table, leaning back with a long sigh.

“Sansa?”

She should have run away.

“Hm?”

She mumbled, trying to sound as nonchalantly as she could.

“How was your club visit yesterday?”

Next to her she could observe Arya shortly pausing eating before acting as if she had not heard anything.

What was happening here?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veeeery lazy at the moment but I try haha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I do always appreciate comments and kudos :)


End file.
